


The enemy of my enemy is...

by ScarlotteOHara



Series: Bleach- The enemy of my enemy [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlotteOHara/pseuds/ScarlotteOHara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war is won soul society is taken over by Aizen and his generals, only a small band of survivors have carved out a life in the now abandoned Karakura town.<br/>Enemies now become friends and strange bedfellows as the survivors and the rebels try to reach each other to overthrow the tyrant who thinks he is kami. He rules with a brutally iron fist and uses his captives and the remaining shinigami for his twisted experiments.</p><p>In the middle of it all will they find peace? love? and even happiness? And will they defeat him?</p><p> </p><p>Many crack pairings, gore, torture, non con, death, smut and graphic language.</p><p>Some sections written by fuusunshine will be notated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**the chapters do get longer, i will introduce a character each chapter and these will be of varying size. around chapter 10 or so we will get to the meat of things please stay with me!**

**Prologue**

He stood on top of a pile of rubble studying the decimated landscape. Buildings that had once stood proudly over Karakura town were no more, all that was left was piles of concrete and brick to remember them by, and the smell of fire and dust filled his lungs as he took a deep breath in wondering why he had survived the tragedy. His brows knitted together as his sharp brown eyes scanned the terrain, it was a veritable wasteland, the trees were nonexistent and all that remained was burned twigs in piles, the earth was brown like it had been overcooked and in the distance he saw there was smoke. . .The last thing he remembered was passing out after fighting. His world had gone black and he had hit the ground and now he had woken up to this. He began to dig through the rubble, scared of what he would find and fearing the worst.

**Blackness**

**Darkness**

**Crushing**

**Unable to breathe**

He gasped for air as he came to realizing he was pinned deep beneath something. His long, slender fingers grasped at whatever it was that was resting on his stomach not allowing his lungs to expand and with a might heave he thrust it up and off him only to be met by more resistance. He felt slightly better as oxygen seeped into his deprived body, stilling himself and simply breathing for a few moments he relaxed, he couldn't see anything other than a sliver of dusky light above him which he figured must be the way out. He couldn't sense anyone else around him, was he truly on his own? With a huff he slowly began to navigate his way upwards using his long legs and lanky body to slither through the debris, he felt cuts and blood on his body and a sharp pain on his left side as he felt warm sticky fluid seep down. Shit, he closed his eyes remembering his last battle with the psychotic shinigami. How had he survived? And more importantly what had he woken up to?


	2. The broken raven

**Chapter 1: The broken raven**

A month had passed since the war but it still felt like yesterday to him, picking at the hem of his once black robe he sighed leaning his head against the concrete wall behind him. He guessed he should be feeling lucky he was alive but he couldn't help feeling he'd be better off dead. He cracked his slate grey eyes open and licked his dry wind burned lips, he knew his normally milky white skin was scorched from the constant beating down of the sun and had recently been taking cover during the day only travelling at night. He knew he needed to find food and water and recalled there being a run-down convenient store nearby, at least that's what he thought he had heard Kurosaki call those sort of establishments they had in the living world. Yet there was nothing convenient of it as it was a hotbed of hollow activity, ever since the war hollows had come to the living world in droves; essentially turning it into something similar to Hueco Mundo. The hollows would screech and fight all day and all night and it was becoming tiresome to avoid them, he knew of course if he wanted to live he needed to evade them as he knew he would just be a tasty snack and in his condition would have a hard time standing up to them. Which is why he stayed in his little self-made cave most of the time, he had moved several large slabs on concrete into what could be best described as a tepee like structure, scraps of cardboard boxes and dried leaves made up his bedding and he had found an old worn out comforter in one of the homes he had stumbled across while searching for survivors. He had made a small door that could be propped against the outside so that to anyone walking by would think it to be just another pile of debris. He sighed deep in thought on how to get out of this hell. He was well aware this was no accident that he had been trapped here and left for naught with whomever else was unfortunate enough to survive this. Closing his eyes once again he drifted to sleep thinking to himself he would pick up some sunscreen and chapstick if there was any at the store when he went after dark, it was a small comfort but a comfort nonetheless.

_"You work too hard you know?" Came the familiar warm baritone as a cup of tea was set by his hand. "Why don't you take a break and get some fresh air ne? It's no good to be cooped up in the office all day. "He allowed a small smile at his ever vigilant comrade and friend, the man seemed brash and rough on the outside but he really was quite intelligent and observant._

_"Thank you, "he said and stood smoothing his robes and walked outside. The sun was shining brightly and the wind was crisp and pleasant, he was glad he had taken his vice captain's advice. Not so surprising was the pink kimono'd form reclining under a tree with a bottle or three of sake. He felt his step lighten at the sight of his unruly friend, settling down beside him he offered him a small nod of recognition, the man pulled up the brim of his straw hat._

_"Coming to join me? Can I offer you some sake?" The raven haired man shook his head._

_"Ah thank you, I wouldn't mind one if you please." The brunette looked shocked for an instant but quickly regained composure. Chuckling quietly he said_

_"I suppose this war is changing us all, for you to have sake. Tell me, how are you truly?"_

_He let out a small sigh "I am worried. I am afraid. Kurosaki and his friends charging in here made me realize just how much I have to lose. I feel more than anyone is aware of" he finished softly looking down into his drink. He felt the older man's hand on his shoulder._

_"No my friend, we all know you feel you however do a better job of masking it. It is good to feel, to be afraid" he gulped his cup of sake "it gives you something worth fighting for."_

_"If I let everyone down?"_

_The brunette heard a touch of sorrow in his companions voice and smiling widely "you won't, there is no way you could let anyone down."_

_"How can you be so sure Shunsui?" He asked confused at the man's misplaced faith in him._

_"Because you doubt yourself, that is why I know."_

_They had spent the afternoon drinking sake, or rather Shunsui had as he sat and tried to calm his mind. Wondering if what his friend said was right, if he wouldn't let anyone down yet he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that he would let everyone down...Horribly._

His friend died because the truth was that he had indeed let everyone down. He was supposed to be powerful, the pride of the shinigami, now a broken and bruised man. He looked at his rough and calloused hands, covered in blood and blisters with the remnants of his once white gloves now stained pink clinging on his hands. There was no peace for him and he knew that it was nothing less than he deserved. Leaning his head back against the cold hard wall he let the tears he had been holding back silently flow down his face as his tired eyes gazed over the landscape. The tears made trails of water down his dusty face but the man refused to make a sound lest he give his presence away to the hollows nearby, his shoulders shaking silently, his hair a curtain of black falling in front of his face as he bent forward to cradle his face in his hands as he finally at long last gave into the emotions that had been consuming him before and after the war.

As the hollows wailed in the night, fighting and consuming each other one man finally realized his mortality, another his shortcomings, another his failure to protect what he held most dear and yet another realized he was all alone again.


	3. The rabid panther

He roared in glee as he swung his sword down, to him this was a veritable buffet. He smiled showing his sharp canines as he sliced the limb off a large hollow, again and again his sword cut; he licked his lips tasting the blood that had splattered there. Sure he was alone, but there wasn't anyone else out there stronger than him and he intended to keep it that way by killing and consuming the strongest of the hollows; just like he did in the desert of Hueco Mundo. Sitting on top of a pile of dead hollow carcasses he smiled smugly to himself greedily biting into the appendage he held in his hands, the familiar rusty tang of blood hit his tongue and his stomach growled. Eating voraciously he decided this wasn't so bad, he knew others were out there; he had sensed them and was slowly working his way toward one who had mostly remained stationary. He had of course realized he was trapped in the living world and it was on purpose, he scoffed, his comrades had thought him stupid but really he had everyone fooled. He was far from stupid it was simply his lust for battle repeatedly got in the way of his brain, especially against that Kurosaki brat. He smirked as he thought of the first time he'd laid eyes on the pipsqueak, he thought nothing of him but sure enough the kid had proven him wrong again and yet again when he charged into Hueco Mundo and defeated him. As if that wasn't enough he had defended him once he was fallen from that annoying toothpick of a man, he was glad he had lived but would never forgive his former comrade for cutting him down and not allowing him to finish his fight, thanks to the kid saving him next time they met they could finish it. And if he saw that toothpick again he would kill him, he was sure the asshole had survived, he was like a cockroach after all.

_The kid had defeated his attack and stabbed him in the side, as he had fallen from the sky he felt his hand being grabbed by the boy, his eyes full of sympathy as the last of his mask cracked and floated away. He had lowered him gently to the ground, laying him on the soft white sands of the desert; he had kept his eyes closed not wanting anyone to know he was conscious. He thought the boy foolish for not finishing him off, he felt him walk away towards the girl and nel he clenched his fists, he would finish this. Forcing himself up he approached them, interrupting their happy reunion the three turned shocked eyes to him, alarmed brown eyes met his determined cyan ones as he stood there, panting with the effort it took to simply stay upright. His vision blurred as he approached, and he felt his resurrection leave him, deep inside he knew he wouldn't win this but he was going to go down fighting._

_"You can't defeat me, look at you, you're too weak!" He had taunted, knowing full well it was he who was weak. Charging at the boy "I'd never lose to you!" He saw Ichigo throw his sword down and rush at him, the boy had grabbed his wrist._

_"Just let it go" he said sternly "you've already lost, you say your some kind of king but killing everyone you dislike makes you a king with no subjects. Whats the point in that?" His eyes held something in it, was it compassion? "If you truly hate me" he continued "I'll fight you anytime, but for now you need to give up." No, he shook it off he couldn't he had to finish this._

_"NEVER, I"LL SHOW YOU!" He roared and lunged at Ichigo again only to be cut short by the damned toothpicks sword. He had snuck up on them and ambushed them except instead of Ichigo it had been him, the bastard had rendered him useless as he lay there bleeding out on the sand._

_"You just don't know when to call it quits" he sneered, "hurry up and die, I want him for myself." He walked toward them his presence coming closer. Shit I won't be able to even die with dignity, I get taken out by this asshole in a guerrilla attack I think I'd rather die at Ichigo's hands. For his part the orange headed teen was furious and pissed two emotions that suited him well when facing this opponent._

_"What the hell? Who are you?! Are you an espada?" He demanded. Closing his eyes he had listened to the boy yell at the man as the clanking chains of his sword drew closer and closer._

_"I asked you a question, answer me!" Ichigo had shouted then, showing his full frustration more powerfully than he thought possible. Stay angry boy, stay angry; you will need it._

_"Nnoitra, you bastard" he finally spit out weakly drawing the attention of Ichigo to him. Hopefully that was enough of a clue for the boy._

_"What is this?" The tall man grinned evilly "are you still alive?" Jumping over Ichigo he had made to finish him off, he braced for the impact of death but was shocked when he saw the brat standing over him fending that asshole off._

_"Well, what are you doing?" Nnoitra demanded of him._

_"You tell me first" the teen had demanded "why would you attack a guy who can't even move?" That damned kid and his pride; it was going to be his downfall he had thought. With a yell Nnoitra pushed the teen back and turned to face him on the ground._

_"You are a miserable sight, first you lose to this guy and then he protects you, ridiculous!" He had shouted at him, he turned towards the shinigami then, he silently thanked kami the assholes curiosity had gotten the best of him._

_"Whats your name shinigami?"_

_"Kurosaki Ichigo." He had watched their fight as long as he could before succumbing to his injuries and passed out._

Angrily grinding his teeth he had long determined if that toothpick was alive he would make him pay tenfold, as for the brat; well he was itching to finish what they had started. Sitting on top of the pile of dead hollows he had gathered he took another large bite out of a leg, blood spurted around his mouth and trickled down his chin, finally he thought, I look like the animal everyone tells me I am.


	4. The lone wolf

**The lone wolf**

Alone…

Companion-less...

Deserted...

Forsaken...

Solitary...

Abandoned...

Desolate...

It was such an ugly word, befitting of the ugliness of his current reality. He was alone and lonely, at the very least he would rather be fighting but now he was back to where he was in Hueco Mundo, which had been alone. He sighed inwardly, another day and yet, no battles to fight thankfully, he knew it was only a matter of time before someone or something strong enough found him. He glanced around at the stacks of hollows piled up around the house and wasn't hungry. He knew if he moved about it would only cause more deaths so he had opted to stay in the same spot, he had camped out so the speak, in a house that wasn't too dilapidated, it had once had a good view but the war and piles of hollows surrounding him took care of that. He had spent most of his time sleeping of course as fighting and the mental strain of the current state of the world had more than exhausted him.

After the war he had been unable to move, bleeding and stuck in a crater from where he had hit the earth with such a force of impact that he had altered the landscape. He hadn't wanted to fight; not really, he just fought because he owed a debt. In hindsight he supposed that wasn't really a good reason however he hadn't taken anyone's life the whole time he was fighting, he had simply removed the girl from the battlefield and had ended up being beaten in his first real fight against the shinigami. He shook his head, brown hair dancing and settling back down around his angular face and thoughtful blue grey eyes. He recalled the captains he had fought against and their vast power, he also recalled when he was laying on the ground he had felt their reaitsu flicker and finally fade to nothing. He mourned silently for those captains, for his comrades, for everyone who had fallen in that needless battle and now it had ended up like this.

He was alone again…

Even the other half of his soul was gone...

Was he always destined to be alone? To never find true companions? He slumped down on the broken bed he had mostly taken up residence on since finding the house. Houses were a rarity in the town now most of them having been destroyed by the war and damage, he had been lucky to find this one.

_Bleeding and weak he had wandered about town, all he knew is he was steering clear of any reiatsu he sensed no matter how big or small he wanted no part of it. He had finally dragged himself far out of town and away from everyone else when he saw it, a small house. It was a one story brick house with one side of the roof caved in rendering that half unusable, the yard had probably been nice at one point in time but was now covered in scorched earth. He had drug himself to the stoop of the house and found it unlocked, easing himself through the foyer it looked as though side of the house that had collapsed was the living room, dining room and a bedroom, he shuffled to the part that hadn't suffered such demolition. He was happy to note that the kitchen and two bedrooms seemed to be in relative tact, and the bedrooms shared a bathroom. Smiling for the first time since he woke up he went into the bathroom, it was small but would do for him, cream tile was on the floor with brown shag type bath rugs, the counter was a deep brown marble flecked with glints of gold and the shower curtain was a cream color decorated with large dark brown dots. He knew a woman had been in charge of the decorating and his suspicions were confirmed when he began opening drawers and found a straightening iron, makeup and several boxes of feminine hygiene products; well he certainly wouldn't need those. He pushed the shower curtain aside and turned on the water, only the cold water worked however it was still incredible to him, shedding his clothes as if the were on fire he stepped into the welcome water and relished in it falling down his body. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes he let the cool liquid soak through his hair and roll down his face, he felt it snake its way onto his chest, across his wounds; washing away the blood and grime of battle. He reached for the bottle of shampoo and poured a generous amount out onto his heads, working his wavy brown hair into a lather he breathed in the scent of jasmine and rose hips he didn't care if he smelled like a woman, this was bliss. He was clean and had a roof, or rather half a roof, over his head and he was betting there was some form of food in the kitchen somewhere._

_He hadn't been one of the lucky ones after the war, he didn't pass out and wake up later nor did he die. He felt as if those people were truly lucky to not witness the terror, the pain and the screaming agony as those who survived were beaten and then taken as slaves, somehow he had been overlooked and escaped that fate at least. He remembered the victors celebrating by stealing, beating or raping the losers. He shuddered as a scene played in his memory, laying there helpless after he had expended all his energy dragging himself out of the crater he had seen a small girl, her brown hair done up in a bun being brutally raped only a few feet away from him. Her screams doing nothing to stop her attacker and she was already too weak to fight back. Blood stained her shinigami uniform and was slowly seeping out onto the earth, her face was covered in dirt, grime and blood as the man had probably beat her first. One eye was swollen shut, her lip split and dribbling blood, bruises bloomed on her small arms, bruises that looked like hand prints there was no doubt in his mind that this was not the first time she had been raped since victory was declared. Briefly she had locked gazes with him, pleading with him; then he watched as realization dawned on her that he himself was helpless. She gave him a soft sweet smile as the man over her continued to brutally rape her, keeping his eyes locked on hers as if to offer some small comfort he watched unable to move while as the man thrust into her then he moved his hand over her throat crushing her windpipe slowly and with a small gurgle she died as he climaxed, pulled out and sprayed his sticky white fluid all over her face in a final act of utter defilement._

Shaking those thoughts from his head he leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes, he knew that what had happened was not his fault yet in a way, wasn't it? He had been on the wrong side, the bad side the side that hurt everyone. The side that after the war, well he didn't want to think about that. Rolling on his side he propped himself up with his elbow, sensing someone nearby, someone familiar. This wasn't someone he wanted to see but he couldn't really afford to be picky about his companions in this wasteland, flaring his reaitsu slightly so they would know he was near he sat back down on the bed and waited.


	5. A single warrior

She had taken up residence in a run-down convenience store; she figured this was her best bet as the facility had food, water and well, a toilet. Being around her spiritually powerful friends had only heightened her own awareness to the point where she could sense and see otherworldly beings, in light of that her friends had taught her how to mask her reiatsu as they called it. In hindsight she was glad they had because those monsters or hollows as they were called frequently came lumbering by and always glanced in the windows, this is why she had made a little room for herself in the back store room and rarely came out save to use the restroom and clean up. She uncurled herself from the pile of blankets she had made, stretched and padded over to where she knew the bulk food stores were, she swore she'd been existing on snack food for months now and thought she probably had a mouthful of cavities from eating all the junk food, even though she brushed twice a day with the flimsy convenient store supplies she had found. She figured something was better than nothing, and that went for the constantly ice cold water too, but bathing as best she could in cold water was still preferable to well, nothing. Gingerly pulling open a bag of chips she munched on them thinking about how she'd give anything right now for some of Orihime's weird ass cooking, compared to this it would be heaven.

_She had been one of the few who hadn't fallen asleep, who watched as the battle raged. Who saw the victor take the spoils, as Aizen had won he stood atop the beheaded corpse of the commander general of soul society Yamamoto and declared he would usher in a new age, his two generals Ginjou Kugo and Tsukishima Shukuro standing by his side smirking. She shuddered those men had made her skin crawl looking at them, Ginjou looking like a modern day guido and Tsukishima standing there with an eerie calmness. She watched from where she was hiding desperately trying to mask her energy as the people she loved were taken as prisoners, Aizen's army lined them up like cattle and through a rift in the sky had herded them into soul society. He instructed the two generals to "clean up" and she had chosen that moment to move, to try to run further away from the men. That had proved to be a mistake._

_She had hardly gotten ten feet when she felt her head snapped back as her hair was yanked hard, she was thrown to the ground to look up at the emotionless face of Tsukishima, she tried to kick him but he saw through it and in one swift movement had her pinned to the ground._

_He grinned at her, the kind of grin that sent chills up your spine. The kind of cold hearted malicious grin where you know something terrible is about to happen."Book of the end" he murmured as he slid his sword through her chest. She felt nothing…._

_"Tsukishima, what are you doing?" Ginjou demanded of his partner in arms, he saw a wicked grin spread across the thinner man's face._

_"Having a little fun Ginjou, isn't it always better when they are willing?" Ginjou threw back his head and laughed._

_"Why don't we share?" The larger man asked, the thin man smiled at him in agreement._

_**POV** _

_"Tsukishima" she said huskily as she reached for the man, smiling he leaned down. His lips captured hers in a passionate kiss as his hands roamed her body, cupping her breasts and squeezing her nipples roughly through her clothes, she panted as his hand trailed down and found the wetness between her legs._

_"It looks like you are ready for me" he said nuzzling her neck and giving it several small nips as she moaned and thrust her hips against his feeling his hard length grind against her. He trailed hot wet kisses down her neck and across her collarbone, his black hair brushing against her skin as she moaned. His slender fingers made quick work of her clothes and it wasn't long before she was laid bare before him, meeting his eyes she saw his shining lust. He looked at her approvingly and nudged her legs apart giving him a clear view of her sex._

_"You are beautiful" he said softly before descending upon her like a predator on prey. His lips captured hers as he undid his pants, and in one quick thrust he buried his cock in her, crying out in ecstasy she wrapped her legs around his waist and he felt her moist cavern close around him tightly. She bucked against him trying to take him deeper as she wound her arms around his neck, his kisses becoming more insistent as he felt no resistance. He moved his hands to pin her hips down as he reared back to his knees to fully take in the view. Her mouth slightly open, black hair fanned out against the ground, her chest heaving as her breasts rose up and down with it, her flat stomach dipping down to reveal a completely shaved sex that was wet and pressed against him hard._

**_POV_ **

_Tsukishima smirked; yes it was so much better when they were willing. He had given her the memory of them being lovers and she was moaning like a whore underneath him as he rammed into her again and again. She was pretty by anyone's standards and had relatively little injuries marring her and it only served to make this more pleasurable. When he was sure his dick was wet enough and coated in her fluids he motioned to Ginjou. He laid down and positioned the girl on top of him, her back pressed against his chest with her legs wide open. He pulled out of the girl to give his friend and lover access to her, she whimpered as she felt him slide out and quickly received a hard pinch on her nipple as an indicator to stay quiet.. Ginjou smiled and quickly came over from where he had been watching already highly turned on, quickly undoing his fly his erection sprang out hard and proud, he kicked Tsukishima's legs wider and impaled the girl with his cock roughly. She let out a pleasured moan as he filled her and began to move, while she was distracted Tsukishima spread her cheeks and maneuvered himself to penetrate her other entrance. In one quick move he was in, she cried out then stilled as Ginjou continued to pound into her warm wetness from above them, then he began to move, it was even tighter than he'd imagined. He groaned with how good it felt and saw Ginjou above him panting with the exertion of fucking the warm body between them, his brown eyes boring into him shaded with lust. He leaned over the girls shoulder to capture Tsukishima's lips with his and bit down drawing blood, he bucked his hips against the girl on top of him as another moan was wrenched from her throat, her heat was incredible her ass so tight. His hands reached around her to grasp Ginjou's hips as the other man shifted the girls legs over his shoulders and lifted her hips slightly allowing them both a better view and access. He let out a low rumble from the back of his throat as he buried his cock in the girl's ass over and over again, pounding the warm body and staring into Ginjou's eyes. It turned him on to watch his lover take another, but it turned both of them on to take someone else at the same time; all the while watching each other and reveling in the pleasure._

_**POV** _

_"Shut up bitch and let us fuck you" Ginjou muttered annoyed as the girl too lost in her own pleasure was unable to control her movements. He peered down and he grew even harder as he saw Tsukishima's dick going in and out of her ass, the black curls at the base wet with blood, he began to pound the girl even harder, her juices flowing onto his cock as he watched them both fucking her. Tsukishima's eyes were almost shut and he leaned down to kiss his lover, drawing blood from his bottom lip yet again they thrust into the girl in breakneck rhythm both seeking climax. The girl screamed out as she could take it no more and Ginjou felt her shudder and her walls clamp down like a vice on his cock, he groaned as he reached his climax, hot white seed shooting into the body beneath him as she bucked against him. His lover wasn't quite done he noticed he pulling out of the girl and spilling cum down onto her and his lover, he pulled her hair hard to sit her up on top of Tsukishima and stood up while the black haired man continued his assault on her. He put a finger in her mouth opening it slightly as she sucked on it then nudged it with his now soft dick covered in cum and her fluids._

_"That's right, be a good girl and clean me off" he cooed, almost lovingly as she obeyed, sucking the remaining cum off him and tasting her own orgasm, she moaned around his cock as Tsukishima thrust into her watching him with hooded eyes. When she was done he was hard again and positioning himself between Tsukishima's legs he placed the girls ankles on one of his shoulders to move her out of his way. Spitting on his hand he slathered his dick in it and took his lover in one thrust. Knowing that it wouldn't be long before the raven haired man came he buried himself in him again and again each time hitting the prostate and soon he heard his lover's cry out in completion, Tsukishima's hands roughly grabbing the girls breasts to the point of bruising as he violently thrust his length into her in spurts. A low groan was ripped from his lover's throat and as Ginjou watched Tsukishima's movements became erratic and he felt his body pulsing around his cock, he knew his lover had cum. Ginjou panted at the sight of his lover in ecstasy, and began to thrust into the smaller male quickly in search of his second release, he saw Tsukishima gently lifting the girl up slowly so he could see_ _the trickle of cum and blood seeping out of her ass and around his now soft cock. He moaned as he reached a finger out to swipe some, slowly he brought it to his mouth and tasted the tang of his lover's completion and her blood mingled together. It drove him over the edge and roughly throwing the girl aside he put a hand on Tsukishima's chest and began pounded into him, capturing the man's lips with his and biting down hard he felt nails rake down his back and draw blood as he thrust in one…two..three more times before roaring as he saw white and felt himself empty into his lover's lithe body._

_The two men rested for a bit before straightening themselves up. The girl lay not too far away, knocked out from hitting a rock when Ginjou had thrown her off._

_"What should we do with her?" Tsukishima asked "should we take her back?"_

_"Naw, leave her ass here, she won't survive, none of them will."_

She munched on her chips, she knew she had a lover, but she didn't remember how she met him or where only that he had shoulder length black hair, was very tall and had thoughtful brown eyes. She wondered where he was now, if he was alive. If so was he going to come for her or should she search for him? All she knew was that they were deeply in love and he had eyes only for her. Shoving another chip in her mouth she heard the door to the store open and froze in terror, she had little to protect herself with but she had managed to find a mangled metal rack among the wreckage and it made a pretty handy poking device. Daring to look around the corner she held her breath, and released it in a gush as her eyes locked with her friends deep brown ones.

 


	6. The would be savior

 

He wandered the streets of his destroyed hometown kicking rubble aside as he aimlessly walked. All he had wanted to do was protect his friends and family and he couldn’t even do that. Even when he was little he had failed at it and gotten his mother killed, then Rukia, then he continued to put all of his friends in danger every time he got dragged into another fight. He had told himself, no he had honestly believed, that good always won out over evil then why, he wondered, was evil winning. He grimaced as he felt the familiar swing around his neck of the quincy pendant his friend had worn, his scowl deepened, there were few things he was jealous of his friend for but dying was one of them. In truth he was well aware of his friend knowingly sacrificing his life so that Aizen or his two generals could be hurt or slowed down. In the end it had been Ginjou and Tsukishima who had killed the raven haired quincy as he had been helpless to save his friend.

_“Go!” Came the cry from his friend’s throat, “please go! LIVE!!!”_

_He hesitated, he knew his friend would die if he left him, and there would also be no certainty that he would be able to rescue him and to save him. He had seen plenty of people fall, he had watched in horror as his busty friend, busy healing her boyfriend Sado had simply had her head lopped off by an espada. Her mouth an “O” in shock her now decapitated head had rolled toward him and bumped his foot, all he could do was stare and watch as her body sprayed blood and crumpled over her lover who; without her healing abilities succumbed to his own injuries. He watched, unable to do anything as Sado’s deep brown eyes locked with his and registered the fact that Orihime’s head was by his foot, he saw the large man sigh then and let go. He wondered if he had given up knowing the fight could not be won or if it had been something else. He struggled terribly of course but was unable to free himself from the grasp of the three espada who held him; those espada he thought would pay dearly if he managed to live. That’s when he saw his friend had also been captured, but no Ginjou was not a nice man, and it would not be over quickly; and he was forced to watch every last second of the quincy’s torture, and torture was putting it mildly._

_Ginjou had looked over to Tsukishima and asked if he could do what he wanted to which the smaller man had replied he could, as soon as he heard that answer he feared the worst for his raven haired companion as the hard unforgiving sheen in Ginjou’s eyes deepened dangerously. He was prepared for the worst but nothing could have prepared him for the complete and utter humiliation, defiling and death of his friend. Ginjou smiled wickedly at him as he yanked the man by his hair until he was in front of him, looking him in the eyes. In that moment he had seen the knowing in his friend’s eyes, the acceptance and even calmness that was such a part of him at the knowledge that he would be abused and then die what was sure to be a painful death. He also knew despite his struggling that there was nothing he could do to help his friend. The damned espada had him on lockdown, he had six arms wrapped around him from the one who was a skinny giant, a quiet brunette one stood to the right of them with pistols concentrated on him and to the left stood a bat like espada whose face never moved, never changed save for his emotionless eyes blinking. He gnashed his teeth, kicked, screamed, glared anything to free himself of the state he was in and the espada just laughed._

_“Ya can’t harm meh. I got the thickest hierro of all the espada. An these two” he motioned to the men on either side of him “they are some of the strongest, ya can’t escape so jus’ settle the fuck down.”_

_He certainly was not going to settle the fuck down and in fact got even more incensed when he saw the defeated look in the navy eyes of his friend. The proud quincy looked completely and utterly defeated, as if he was at peace with what he knew was about to happen, looking back he supposed that was probably for the best considering what did happen to his friend. As he watched Ginjou yanked the man’s head back by a fistful of dark locks and without warning gouged out one of his eyes and as Uryu screamed in pain he quickly stabbed the other eye, effectively blinding the man. He watched as his friend helplessly clawed at his eyes against the pain, dropping to his knees the crimson red blood pouring from the sockets that still held his eyes, blood pumping from the puncture wounds and eyelids split open. The espada holding him began to laugh manically while the other two stood by immobile, no emotion in the dark hair one but the brunette, he visibly winced as he took in the sight and turned his back to it. Maybe he had done so out of sympathy or maybe he had simply done it to avoid witnessing what happened next, he personally thought it was a mixture of both. Uryu now blind had ceased howling in pain and was pressing his fingers gently around his eye sockets in what could only be classified as shock, blood still pulsing slowly from his eyes. Nothing could have prepared him for what the monster did next, as the espada held him tightly in his 6 arms cackling with glee he watched as Ginjou began to brutally beat his friend until he could barely stand; then while Uryu lay on the ground the horror show began._

_As he watched Ginjou took his sword and began to slowly and purposefully peel the skin from Uryu’s arm as if he were peeling a potato all the while his dark eyes locked onto his. Determined not to show any reaction he held himself closely in check as his stomach threatened to jump out of his mouth and he began to shake in unbridled rage. Uryu lay on the ground, grinding his teeth trying to bear it but whimpers and whines escaped those bloody lips as he bit them to control his noises. Once Ginjou had a long slice of bloody skin he threw it to a nearby hollow and watched, the hollow greedily ate it and as he watched he felt the hollows power rise slightly._

_Ginjou chuckled “how nice, turn out a Quincy may be able to help us yet” and laughing under his breath he turned back and began to skin more off the man’s arms. He continued to work on Uryu’s right arm until all the skin from shoulder to wrist had been peeled off and the adipose tissue underneath was showing in a spongy yellow and blood was trickling from it, Uryu had gone into shock and quit making noise long ago while his flesh was being fed to any nearby hollow. In a sense he had gone numb too, he had quit struggling against the espada who held up well aware that his friend was dying, was he going to give up? He certainly didn’t want to and was desperately trying to think of a way to get free and it seemed Ginjou had anticipated his every move. He stood in the six armed embrace continuing to shake in what he could only identify as a mixture of fear, disgust, hatred, rage and disbelief as he watched the scene before him unfold. Uryu’s face was a mixture of blood and dirt, his unseeing eyes closed most of the time and when they did flutter open each pupil had two dark vertical gashes from the sword and the top eyelids had been almost split in half as well. The aqueous humor was also leaking out of them causing a milky substance to mix with the blood and giving it an almost pink color as it dried on his face. Fresh purple and black bruises blossomed across his jaw, which he was sure was broken as it hung at an odd angle; and both his upper and lower lips were split. His right arm, his bow arm, looked like a bloody leg of lamb at a butcher’s carving station as it continued to weep blood and fluid onto the dirt. That’s when Ginjou paused and motioned a man who had just arrived over, the man was tall and thin with dark hair._

_“Tsukishima” Ginjou said grinning “this one’s not useful anymore should we have some fun before we dispose of him?” He didn’t like the malevolent glint he saw in those eyes, nor did he like the curl of the lips on the thin man._

_“You never cease to amaze me Ginjou, I think that’s a wonderful idea.”_

_“Don’t you think you’ve done enough?” A calm, quiet voice said, it startled him and he turned to find the brunette espada addressing both men. His eyes hooded giving the illusion of laziness but something burned underneath that only he could see being right next to the man._

_“Mind your own business primera” Ginjou sneered “and your business is to see that he stays right here.”_

_The espada was unaffected “I understand that, however, he has seen enough do we need to continue this farce further?”_

_“Who said it was a farce?” The one called Tsukishima said “Ginjou is right; we should have a little fun. After all to the victor goes the spoils, and this one looks delicious. You know your place espada, don’t make me remind you that’s its under me.” The espadas cringe didn’t go unnoticed as he laughed and turned his attention to his victim. His eyes light up as he took in Uryu’s prone form and something died inside of him as he saw the feral look in the man’s eyes. The espada let out an annoyed sigh._

_“Can you at least make it quick? I want to take a fucking nap and I’m tired of standing here.” The two men snorted at that._

_“Lazy and worthless as usual. Yea we’ll make it quick for you primera.” Ginjou said laughing as he yanked Uryu’s pants off. As Ginjou stood up freeing his friend from his clothing he couldn’t help but think how wrong those pristine white pants looked on the ground, covered in blood and mud Uryu wouldn’t like that he was fastidious with his clothing. He stood there lost in thought about how out of place the clean white looked splattered with blood when a low moan caught his attention and jerked him unpleasantly back to reality._

_Reality was not where he wanted to be not this, not seeing this. His reiatsu flared dangerously and the espada’s grip tightened around him, he felt the other two who were standing by place their hands on him and bind him as he struggled. Noises he didn’t know he could make were tearing out of the back of his throat as he watched Tsukishima undo his pants, and his hard cock stood out from his body he kicked Uryu’s injured arm causing it to bleed again, Uryu hardly moved and only winced slightly and he felt tears squeeze from his eyes. The man grinned as the blood flowed freely and kneeling beside Uryu rubbed his hard member on his arm coating it with his blood, then he roughly turned the raven haired quincy so that he was lined up with his ass. Uryu’s face slid against the ground and he was in a contorted position, almost like a fetal position with his ass in the air as he was taken brutally and in one quick thrust. A strangled cry spilled from his friend’s mouth and he was pounded into and he saw the blood trickle down Tsukishima’s thigh._

_“Shut up pussy” Ginjou said and spat on Uryu’s head then kicked it roughly to the side, he saw Uryu’s eyes roll and Ginjou stood over him and loosened his pants._

_“Fuck, this gets me so damned horny” his eyes hooded in lust watched Tsukishima fuck Uryu who laid there like a limp fish. His dick was red and swollen and as he watched he grabbed a handful of the other man’s hair and roughly shoved into his mouth, Tsukishima groaned at the intrusion and then began to suck his partner. Something rolled inside him, disgust? No, it was so far beyond that he couldn’t place it. Uryu whimpered every now and then which earned him a particularly hard thrust or slap on the ass, Tsukishima continued to voraciously suck Ginjou off while he pounded into the pale flesh beneath him, holding the boys hips up with one arm. Finally he pulled his head back and began to erratically pound into Uryu the boy never making a sound and he wondered if he was still alive. Ginjou stood there and watched as the black haired man bucked and spasmed into the body beneath him letting out moans and grunts of completion as he pulsed into the quincy. He squatted down so his face was equal with his partners._

_“Gods it’s so sexy watching you fuck” he kissed him roughly then standing guided his mouth to his protruding manhood. Tsukishima was happy to oblige and hummed around the mouthful he now had and Ginjou’s hands in his hair forced him to take him deeper and deeper; he watched as crotch and mouth slammed together so hard it was causing bleeding. Ginjou roared as he grabbed Tsukishima’s head and held it still, thrusting in it he sprayed his seed down the man’s throat, when he was finished he grunted contentedly. Pulling their pants back up they sauntered toward him Ginjou yanked his head forward by his hair as Tsukishima kissed him roughly forcing Ginjou’s semen into his mouth, he tried to pull away but was held fast then he began to shake as he felt Tsukishima wipe his hands across his face knowing they were coated in Uryu’s blood._

_“What a pretty picture this is” the black haired man sighed watching the younger man shake with rage, his face painted in red blood with cum dribbling down his chin. “Do what you will with him, just make sure he dies.” He said to the espada, they all nodded but the one with his back turned looked at him with sadness in his eyes. The two men left then and the espada turned to face one another._

_“It’s enough” the brunette stated simply._

_The black haired one nodded “it was never to be like this, I cannot condone this even if they are trash.”_

_“I like tha fightin’ but that shit? What tha fuck was that? It made my stomach turn!” The toothpick interjected._

_“If it made him sick then we know it’s wrong” the brunette pointed out matter of factly._

_“Things will get worse and we can’t stop it. We will be swept up in the current of change.” The raven haired man blinked then, seeming to remember he was there. “What should we do?”_

_“He may be our only hope” the lazy one said in a tone of certainty._

_“Ya sure ya wanna bank on that? He can’t even defeat me!”_

_“It won’t be long before it’s us” the black haired one said and then motioned to the brunette “and if I’m not mistaken you are already receiving some of their so called affections?” This caused the toothpick to startle._

_“Ya are? Shit then it’s happenin’ sooner than we thought. Is it like that?”_

_The brunette nodded “thanks to my fast healing the wounds hardly show, that is why they chose me. They can do whatever they want and no one will know. He only knows because he saw it.”_

_“I guess we don’t have a choice, this kid ain’t much but it’s all we got.”_

_“Only because he is too weak right now from fighting, we can take the chance that this may make him stronger, or weaker. Stronger he may prevail weaker he dies.” The big green eyes blinked as if they were speaking to a child._

_“It’s a 50/50 chance but I am willing to gamble.” The brunette said and then turned to him “shinigami, we will release you. Leave immediately and if you ever see us again do not speak of this but know we are friends and do not agree with what happened here.”_

_With that the three espada sonido’d away leaving him alone and he dropped to his knees and howled as he mourned his three friends whose deaths he had witnessed._

He had turned into something inhuman in those weeks after the battle; he figured no human contact did that to a person. His sword seemed to always be covered in blood as his strong spiritual pressure drew in many hollows, not that he minded, he needed an outlet a release for all the anger he had. It was funny he was supposed to save everyone and here he was the biggest failure, he was angry at the enemy of course but nothing compared to the anger he felt for himself. Time after time he replayed his existence as a shinigami from the very beginning looking for where he went wrong, where he messed up; anything he missed. He had found plenty that he lacked and wondered why had everyone put their faith in him? Was it simply because of his brute strength? No, even Unohana had believed in him and hell even the crazy scientist, he ran a hand through his hair; why then was he such a failure? His eyes puffy and sore from crying and gaunt from the nightmares stared at the barren land as he walked with no direction, no purpose. He had always been shit at sensing reiatsu so he simply hoped he would run into someone. He knew they had taken slaves but he also knew he hadn’t seen some of his friends among them, friends that he hoped were too stubborn to die. He caught sight of a building not too far off the road, a convenience store; he could use some food and a drink. His hand absentmindedly rubbed at the quincy pendant that now hung around his neck and his other hand rested on his sword hilt as he pushed the door to the small store open, it swung forward with a groan of protest and he stepped inside cautiously. 


	7. Bloodstained reality

He had managed to crawl out from the rubble that pinned him down, his long legs and arms carefully navigated the crevices and holes of the rocks on top of him as he maneuvered himself to slither upwards. He was not a cautious man but he didn’t dare flare his reiatsu as he had no idea what was going on above him, all he knew was he had been buried alive and left for dead because he was weak. He now stood in the midst of a group of hollows, rather strong ones at that, they had surrounded him in a circle like he was a dog in a ring. He smiled wickedly showing his large teeth, black hair waving in the wind as he circles his crescent moon shaped weapon over his head in open invitation.

_He had been so excited when he heard the order to do as they please, with a shout of glee he had immediately entered the fray and started to fight; his sword quickly becoming coated in shiny red blood. No one could stand up to him, no he was truly the strongest; he cackled and laughed as he killed man after man the blood spraying on his face and his crisp white uniform. They had fought until there was no one left to fight, until he was battle worn and weary and the shinigami were annihilated, were forced to surrender their captain commander dead. They begged for mercy, pathetic, their mercy was to serve as slaves and whores for the victors which meant they could be beaten, raped, or hell even treated nicely he supposed; but he never got to pick any slaves because he was called to Aizen’s side. He knew which slave he wanted, he wanted that brat Kurosaki to have the strongest among them serving his every whim; it brought a perverse smile to his face._

_“Bring us the humans and Kurosaki Ichigo” the two generals had commanded, and he, Starrk and Ulquiorra had gone to find them. He had engaged the boy after his fight with Grimmjow, who he himself had cut down to get him out of the way. Oddly enough this enraged the human and proved a good fight, in the end the teen had lost and he had wrapped his six arms around him to subdue him and brought him to the generals. He had found the primera and cuatro waiting for him there with the other humans, the quincy struggling in Ulquiorra’s grasp as Starrk held onto Aizen’s pet female and the generals had the tall brown haired man between them. He had been told to hold Ichigo still, and as the scene played out before him he began to feel emotions he hadn’t felt before. His stomach felt as if it were in knots, and a seething feeling of disgust welled up inside of him, he had realized that this would be them if they were on the other side, that soon it could be them. These men who said they had ideals had no ideals at all other than their own power, had no concern for those that served under them he realized with a shock that this included him. He felt the man he was holding onto shaking with rage and almost understood. He was not one to have a conscious by any stretch of the imagination yet here he was, disgusted by the opulent macabre display before him, turning his head he shut his ears to the cry of the archer as his skin was being peeled off his body he noticed Starrk and Ulquiorra also looking away._

He yawned, dispelling those memories, he wondered if the brat was alive and if he was he was hoping for a fight. The sun glinted off the tip of his blade as he brought it down again and again as if in a fluid dance, the blood wetting the pavement and cries of hollows dying falling on deaf ears. He swung and swung as a man without a conscious, a man who on some level knew he had been wronged. He had of course come to realize just how misguided his views were only seeking power, because the powerful only wanted the powerful and he had been left behind because of his lack of the thing. How could this have happened he wondered as he brought his axe like blade down hearing the crack of bone and the squish of muscle beneath his powerful thrust. Unsatisfied he continued to walk, his thin lithe body moving fluidly as what was once considered a uniform now torn and battered hung off his body. He didn’t have many cuts or bruises save for the ones from being buried alive, from being left here because he wasn’t powerful enough; and no matter how hard he tried to open a gargantua he was unable to. He only knew of one person who might be able to, and he had sensed their reiatsu a long while back turning west he felt for it again to discover it was stationary at long last. He grinned as he wiped the blood of his blade, showing an array of massive white teeth in his leering mouth.

“There you are Starrk Coyote, let’s hope you’re as good as they say.”


	8. Wingless flight

**please leave a review if you like the story. i have many prewritten chapters *around 42 total* and am still working on this. it is posted on fanfiction as well i was hoping it would have a good response here as well, so fi you are reading please drop me a note! Thank you!**

 

He was having to re think his definition of trash, he had previously been under the impression that everyone who was weaker, less powerful than he was trash; now he was thinking it didn’t seem to matter. What he had seen and witnessed was significant enough in his mind to change his opinion of the situation he now found himself in. He wondered why he of all people had been left behind like the trash he so despised; he certainly had done nothing to earn it being the always loyal soldier he was; even if he had been asked to do things that turned his stomach. His large emerald eyes swept the landscape, it had truly been destroyed and now resembled a deserted city full of broken up slabs of what used to be buildings and motionless cars; peppered with a few standing buildings here and there. He was on the outskirts of it currently, standing on top of a car surveying the broken city. Sighing in discontent he folded his wings and crossed his arms as his intelligent eyes took in the dropping sun’s rays as he remembered the last time he had seen a sunset so beautiful.

_Aizen had sent him to get Orihime and Sado yet instead he was stopped as he was moving toward them, he felt himself pulled to the ground in a swirl of pink and looking up was met with a sight he could only describe as intensely beautiful. He could make out a figure in a captain’s haori his black uniform swirling underneath it, his porcelain hand resting on the hilt of his zanpaktou and he was unable to see his face as behind him red, yellow, orange and pink streaks from the setting sun obscured his view. The man approached him as he stood up, readying himself to fight._

_“Espada” he said, his voice a velvety roll off his tongue “I am afraid I will have to stop you here.”As the man stepped into view he finally was able to see his face, and sucked in a breath at the face whose slate grey eyes were locked with his bright green ones. His fine raven hair billowing around his angular face, his thin pink lips in a hard line, his eyes hard and determined; yet he was certain he had never seen a more beautiful sight. Introductions were quickly made as to name and rank, and to his credit the man had not so much as flinched when he revealed his name and rank, only to find that he was facing the captain of the sixth squad, Byakuya Kuchiki. He had never been one to think much of anyone he deemed beneath him but he would grant that this man surpassed him in one thing alone, sheer beauty; the captain appeared delicate and finely made but their battle would prove him a hardened warrior with a will of steel._

_Their battle proved more difficult than he had thought, he had gravely underestimated his enemy and had suffered several bad wounds, they were however nothing compared to the damage he had dealt the raven haired captain. He was loathe to admit it but he had hated having to use his strength against the man in such a fashion and had purposefully tried to avoid hurting him too badly, simply using methods he knew to injure the opponent so they would be rendered unable to fight. Unfortunately his opponent was at captain level and just as he would have normally hoped from an opponent caught onto his plan quickly. Blow after blow clashed as their swords rang out their cries of meeting as metal on metal rose through the thick air. Jumping back he had slowly come to the conclusion that his opponent would only be taken down by a mortal injury or death, funny that he would be the one to have qualms about killing someone lower than him, someone he normally would say was trash. Yet here, this man, he held himself with grace and poise, his movements fluid and sure, his eyes sharp and intelligent; no there was nothing about this man that could even be considered trash. Why was he thinking like this? He was the enemy, trash, he was fighting against Lord Aizen, he had to be disposed of; he would not let lustful thoughts distract him from his mission. He ground his teeth with unhappiness and simply hoped the man would survive the attack as he called upon his released form._

_Defeated but not after harming him he left Byakuya Kuchiki laying in the mud and rubble, he had rolled him over onto his back so his handsome face wasn’t defiled and had bandaged up his wounds before he went to get the human healer. Limping and wincing due to his own injuries he worked on the wounded man determined not to let him die.The man had held his own and it made him respect him even more, his words had moved him._

_“What man ever won the love of the people by force? You think you are fighting for something when all you are fighting for is to have him tell you what to do. You are not truly free, and in fact as more oppressed than you have ever been.” He said in a soft, tired voice that somehow managed to be full of vindication and truth. At the time he had scoffed at the notion and as the man, who was barely able to stand without clutching his sword regretfully he took one final swing and brought him down. Standing over the captain after wrapping his wounds he stepped back and looked down at the beautiful face._

_“Live Byakuya Kuchiki, so that we may meet again.”_

_He had gotten the girl, Orihime Inoue then and taken her to Aizen, stood by as she and the tall dark haired giant of a man were killed. Stood by a frantic Ichigo as he pleaded and cried for his quincy friend as the man was brutally tortured and raped by those two generals. His stomach had turned and threatened to empty so he had to steel himself against the sight and looked without seeing. How long would it be before it was him or the others? His answer came quicker than anticipated when Aizen and his generals had left the espada who had worked so hard for them for dead, he opened the gargantua, marched his new slaves through and closed it leaving people behind and not caring._

His big green eyes blinked as his emotionless face soaked in the feeling of someone nearby, someone he knew; he only hoped he wouldn’t have to kill them when he came face to face with them.


	9. The fang that couldn't reach the moon

He wasn’t one to wander aimlessly yet that is exactly what he found himself doing. He had walked for days on end unsure of where he was going, the blisters on his feet long ago popped and probably infected at this point, or at least he figured they were from the constant dull throbbing pain he felt. He knew he sucked at sensing reiatsu so his hope was if he kept walking long enough he would eventually run into someone, he had started on the outskirts of the town and slowly making a spiral gone inward. He had been wandering for months and no sign of life anywhere, once he thought he felt a flicker, but when he investigated it there wasn’t anything there, rather it looked like it had been recently lived in; a house made of stone slabs and he thought he had smelt sakura blossoms but shrugged it off and kept moving. His clothes were torn and ragged, stained with blood from defending himself against the hollows that continued to come after him day after day, he was just glad he hadn’t run into a vasto lorde at this point. He made shelter where he could and occasionally was lucky enough to find a house or hotel that still had some semblance of a roof, he noticed it seemed to rain quite often as his long hair never fully dried out. Grunting he pulled it up into a high ponytail as he picked up his zanpaktou, today was another day of walking, waiting to be attacked and hopefully finding his growling stomach some food.

_He had woken up slowly, painfully, not sure if he still possessed all of his limbs he carefully flexed his fingers and toes groaning in pain. His auburn eyes slit open slowly, orienting him to the massive destruction that had taken place while he had been unconscious. He was unceremoniously contorted on top of a pile of rubble; he was sure he had been flung there and passed out. Clearing his throat he decided to try to stand, his legs wobbled and threatened to collapse with his weight, his vision blurred but he stayed standing. Once his legs were solid underneath him he took a few tentative steps, he eyed the area for his sword and was rewarded when he spotted the shine of the hilt underneath some rocks, freeing his sword he began to search the immediate are for shelter. It took him awhile but he finally found a collapsed house, the roof was barely above the ground but it would do, he searched and found several things he could use including a camping type backpack thing and a light sheet. He laid down on the cool ground stretching the sheet over him and resting his head on the empty pack, deep in thought his eyes closed as he strained to remember what had happened before he had fallen unconscious._

_It was the damn pink haired espada, the creepy one with the malcontent grin; the one who thought he was perfection. In the end the only thing he thought the guy had perfected was being one creepy fucker, he swallowed his sword and then bloated to the size of a blimp, then as he was let out he moaned and made all kinds of noises he had only heard made in bed. It was simply disgusting as he revealed himself to be a tangle of tentacles and goo all the while making those damn noises, he was certain he would never look at sex in quite the same way ever again. He was sure he could win, it was the octava espada after all and he had previously been up against the higher ranked, what he realized quickly was that it didn’t matter the rank it mattered the fighting style. He was brawn and some brain whereas this espada had some very nasty strategic moves on his side, the exact opposite of his fighting style and not any style he was accustomed to._

_“I have already analyzed your skills” purred the silken lust laden voice “you can’t defeat me.”_

_“We’ll see about that!” He had challenged and foolishly charged at the man, who did not move from the spot, he felt something surround him and saw a flash of red. He was roughly spit out of a bulb like protrusion from the man’s bony wing; with a grin full of malice he threw his head back and laughed as a doll resembling him was dropped in the scientist’s hand. He backed away, confused and yet on some primal level knowing this was bad._

_“What, is that? He asked nervously, a feeling of dread gnawing at his stomach. The pink haired man cackled._

_“Shall I show you? I think that is the best way to learn after and all, trial and error.” He felt something snap and hit the ground grabbing his lower leg. He howled and looked at the pink haired scientist, a sick smile on his already slimy features. In his hand he held the small doll resembling him, in the other he held a small object, broken in two._

_“Oh my my, it appears I have snapped your achilles tendon, shall we see what happens when I snap a rib?” He heard a crack and pain bloomed in his chest as his rib was broken. He let out a small whine of pain, this was unfair and dirty the asshole needed to come at him like a man and not hide behind parlor tricks; growling he got to his feet. He had charged the man when a spurt of blood exploded from his mouth; he dropped to his knees with a pained yell, clutching his stomach._

_The espada smiled an evil grin “oops, was that your stomach?” the asshole, he couldn’t even get close to the man without getting injured. He was no good at long range battle tactics and he secretly wished that damn quincy was around to help him with this opponent. He climbed to his feet as he felt pain shoot up his leg and around his waist, grunting he steeled himself to stay standing. The bastard would pay somehow; he would make sure of that._

_“This is pointless, you can’t even fight me like a real opponent” he spat out.”Ban..kai!!!!” The dust kicked up, his power swirled and a loud squeal pierced the air as he called forth his power. The bespectacled man pushed his glasses up._

_“Today is my lucky day, I get a bankai user!” His voice carried too much enthusiasm given the situation; it was like he wasn’t even scared. He had charged then, gripping the side of his bone snake allowing himself to be carried forward by it only to feel an indescribable barrage of pain through his body. Blood and saliva spurted from his mouth and his eyes rolled back in his head, crumpling to the ground he lost consciousness._

_What he didn’t see was the tall pink haired espada walking to him as his crimson hair pooled around him and placing his foot on his back, shaking his head he sighed._

_“I really would rather take you for a test subject, but now I am forced to admit I admire you. You stayed standing until the end, until I broke every bone in your body and forced you to bow before my perfection. Once this is over I will make you my slave” he ran a finger along the strong jaw “yes, you are rather beautiful, I should very much like to learn more.” With one last longing look he sonido’d away leaving the man lying in a broken heap as he returned to the thick of battle._

That’s where the problem is, he thought to himself, he needed to work on his long range attacks and maybe he wouldn’t have been defeated. Yet, how much could he do against someone who didn’t fight with honor? And that fighting style was despicable and disgraceful, the man was intelligent to be sure but he knew if they had clashed swords instead of hiding behind powers he would have been the victor, though at the same time he knew they each had utilized their individual strengths to the best of their abilities. He felt someone approaching, someone he didn’t recognize; he stood still allowing them to get closer and drew his sword.

A man with dark hair and big green eyes appeared shortly, and stood in front of him warily. He grinned ferally and let out a throaty laugh.

“Good to see you again espada” he said in a low sinister voice as he jumped forward.


	10. The backfire of intelligence

Pushing a straggling piece of pink hair back he exhaled tiredly. He realized of course that while he may be the most intelligent person still alive he was reduced to nothing without his laboratory, expensive equipment and high tech computers, hell even his edible fraccion. He was, in fact, unable to adapt to this environment and he was most unhappy about it, he continued to have constant, nagging heat exhaustion and headache from the brightness of the sun. He had, in the name of science, collected some samples of the dirt, ash and other things to examine but was limited in his studies. Luckily he had ransacked several places and now carried with him a plethora of pens and several bound notebooks that he recorded his observations in. Perching his slender body on a rock wall he opened one and began to write.

_I am not sure what day it is, nor how long I have been here. I only know it is the day after yesterday, and when I wrote I was in a less inhabitable place than I currently am. I have stopped for the day, under the cover of night and have managed to find some solace from the constant barrage of hollows. I find it is not so terrible that they seek me out as they provide a source of food and energy which I constantly need, the sun beating down on me is not something I am accustomed to and as such I believe it takes more out of me than I previously expected. However, to fight them off constantly is to expend what little energy I have, and so it has become easier to camouflage myself than to deal with them constantly. My body seems to be holding up as well as could be expected in this environment, it is hot, arid and the sun able to bake the flesh right from your bones if one is out in it too long or in some cases as I have seen, dies and is left to rot, the flesh is gone in a matter of days. My feet are harder on the plantar surface, calloused and thickened from the sharply increased degree of walking and might I mention I am also barefoot, have been for days since my shoes gave out on me awhile back. My hands are not as rough but have become more accustomed to use and have a slight degree of thickening on the fingertips and first joint. I have found however if I leave Hollow meat out in the sun for a few hours it dries nicely and I am able to put it in the pack I found to carry with me and eat later, thus allowing me to move quicker and with less fear of finding a meal. I have also notably found the fat of a Hollow makes a great salve for cracked heels, hands and lips; and it also serves to mask my scent from any nearby Hollows, tricking them into thinking I am one of them. Note, this does not stop all attacks on my person but does serve to lessen the number of them._

_I have not seen anyone but have felt several unfamiliar energies. I don’t dare go near them for fear it could be the enemy. Who is the enemy at this point though? We were left here to die with everyone else once we served our purpose; Aizen left his espada to rot and die. I am not sure what to believe or do, I know I cannot go back as opening a gargantua has proved impossible so it seems I am doomed to wander until I find a friend. I want to investigate these other energies; however they disappear just as soon as they appear. To investigate could mean death, but again I have nothing else. I must analyze and document on my own as I cannot find anything of use in the ruins._

_I have continued my research on the several surviving forms of plants, as I mentioned last entry the red 3 leafed plant helps with pain with no ill side effects. Today I chewed it and spat it out, massaging it into a sore spot on my thigh and felt almost immediate relief as if was absorbed into my skin, when I see more I will pick them. This plant appears to be an analgesic systemically when chewed and locally when chewed then applied._

He tilted his head, putting his pen in the notebook and placing it in his pack. Drawing out a wrapped bundle of meat he chewed delicately, his sharpened canines easily tearing at the meat. He felt grimy and knew he needed to bathe and his clothing was beginning to stink, which was one thing the fastidious man couldn’t stand. He sniffed the air, smelling the rot and despair that the wind carried with it, a puff of breath escaped his lips in the form of a sigh. He finished his meal and began to undress, letting his clothing air out for the night as he slathered himself in Hollow fat as he curled up beneath some fallen metal. Blissfully unaware his scent was carried on the night air, and picked up by someone or something.


	11. Comfort of the panther

He had killed all the hollows nearby, and as such he was forced to move on. He had been walking, or rather, prowling for days; his cyan eyes not missing any sign of movement. Except that there wasn’t any, movement that is, what he did find were more and more dead hollows; ones he knew he hadn’t killed. Shrugging he picked his sharp teeth with a ragged nail finding bits of hollow meat left in there from his last meal, it was plainly obvious that someone or something was nearby. He cautiously walked up to a hollow carcass, nudging it with his toe so that it rolled over; a slash wound, one single line of a sword. His eyes lit up with the thought of someone else near, the only two people who would have a sword were a shinigami or arrancar. He grinned ferally at the thought, either way he would be in for a fight he was sure; he didn’t sense anyone around and noted where the dead hollows were most abundant. The dead hollows, sparse at first, were now making what could almost be considered a path, a stinky, smelly, dead, wretched path. His eyes scanned ahead for any signs of life and that’s when he saw it, a mound of concrete on the horizon, he was sure that someone would be there; and he was not wrong.

 

Byakuya had a particularly annoying day, he had been to the convenience store nearby only to find signs of life there, he had searched around and found no one yet it was clear someone had been there recently. He scoured the store for signs of reiatsu and found one human and one hollow, which only served to baffle him more; what was a human doing with a hollow? He knew it wasn’t Tsukishima or Ginjou as their reaitsu was much different from the one he sensed, and they weren’t really human; their fullbring reaitsu had a certain metallic tang to it that made his throat clench and stomach churn. Once he was sure no one was there he had gathered what few supplies he needed and headed back to his makeshift shelter, he was tired of fighting and the heaps of hollows strewn nearby his camp proved it, he had to fight more on the way home; laying waste to them easily and swiftly with senbonzakura. He knelt down by the fire and sighed, it was hot during the day but in true desert fashion cooled off considerably at night, he glanced outside, the sun was setting a beautiful smattering of pink, purple and orange lit the sky as the giant yellow orb descended toward earth. He wished for a moment that the sun would set fire to the whole planet, annihilating their painful existence and shook his head, his once fine black hair now hung in greasy clumps peppered with dirt and sand swatted at his face at the motion. He had to dispel those thoughts, he knew in his heart there had to be a way home, to free those Aizen took prisoner and he was sure were being tormented. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that he had forgotten to shut his “door”, or that someone was standing right next to him.

“Kuchiki?” He heard a voice say, a deep, melodic, wonderful voice. Just great, now he was having auditory hallucinations. He didn’t respond, and the voice came again.

“You are Byakuya Kuchiki right? Taichou of the 6th squad?” Byakuya decided that he would indulge himself in this fantasy that someone else was alive and speaking to him, maybe the voice would go away if he spoke back, without moving he softly answered.

“No, I was Byakuya Kuchiki, taichou of division 6. I am now just a man fighting to survive. And wishing I hadn’t” he ended softly. He thought he heard a snort of disbelief and then a chuckle.

“Damn Kuchiki, I didn’t peg you for such a pussy!” Whirling around Byakuya drank in the sight of another figure, shocking blue hair and eyes peered at him with the sunset framing him he stood as beautiful and feral as a god himself.

“Grimmjow” he barely managed to breath, “have you come to kill me?” Grimmjow looked confused and squatted down next to him, taking his chin roughly in his hands he examined Byakuya. The man looked a mess, his eyes were dull, hair knotted and greasy, his face was sun and wind burned, and his lips were cracked and rough. He grinned

“no way Kuchiki, I’d say I found you at the right time. Two of us have better odds of survival then one right?” The raven haired man raised one gently arched eyebrow and studied him; it was amazing that despite all of the dirt and grime he still managed to look somewhat noble.

“Are you proposing we join together?”

“Damn right I am, but first we need to get you in better shape. I don’t know what you think you’ve been doing but it’s obviously not been taking care of yourself.” With that statement he had flounced off, out of the shelter, leaving a stunned Byakuya looking after him.

**_Several weeks later_ **

“Harder Grimm, please!” Byakuya begged the blue haired beast as he wrapped his legs around his waist, Grimmjow growled and bit down hard on the once again pale, milky skin. Byakuya raked his nails down his back, drawing small beads of blood as he was thrust into again and again, feeling himself filled till he could take no more with Grimmjow’s thickness. He moaned wantonly and rolled his hips, snapping them in rhythm to his lover’s as his pace quickened. Grimmjow kissed him roughly and then pushed him back suddenly, his hands resting on Byakuya’s chest, pinning him to the ground. Byakuya looked up and his slate grey eyes met light blue ones, clouded with lust, he arched his hips up as Grimmjow continued to thrust into him Byakuya’s angry, red erection bobbing between the two men as their bodies met.

Grimmjow looked down at the beautiful sight beneath him, he had pinned Byakuya to the ground and was drinking in the view of him. He watched his cock move in and out of the pale, lithe body beneath him, heard the moans of wanton pleasure as he struck his prostate again and again, abusing the damn thing for the third time today. He grinned as he watched Byakuya thrash on the ground as his release neared; he loved making him cum first, his delicious white fluid coating them in pearls of completion. Grunting he moved his hands from the raven’s chest and hooked them under his knees dragging his pelvis forcibly to meet with his as he pounded him harder, chasing both their releases.

With a strangled moan Byakuya came, thick spurts of white fluid sprayed in between the two men splattering onto Grimmjow’s chest and Byakuya’s stomach. He groaned as he felt Grimmjow’s hand on his dick, giving it a few more pumps to make sure he had fully emptied himself, he watched as the blue haired man brought his hand to his mouth and his cat like tongue laved at the cum sticking to it. He moaned as Grimmjow, still holding his pelvis flush with his, bent his head down and licked his stomach where the cum had pooled.

“You’re fucking delicious Byakuya” he said, looking up at him, his cyan eyes dancing with need.

“Grimm” he gasped as the man rose up and gave a particularly vicious thrust.

“You look so damn pretty with your cum on you” he thrust again, deeper, “it drives me fucking crazy to see you messy from our sex.” Byakuya moaned as he felt Grimmjow pull all the way back and enter him again harshly. Grimmjow’s body rose and fell over Byakuya’s with a quickness that let him know his release would be soon as he felt the familiar coil of release in his stomach he felt a feral growl rip from his throat as he latched his sharp incisors onto Byakuya’s throat, drawing beads of blood from the wound. He felt the rumble of a moan in the raven haired man’s throat as he saw white and felt himself buck and shoot his seed into the soft body below him. His member pulsed and twitched with the relish of release and he lazily lapped at the bite marks he had left on the milky skin of his lover. Byakuya hummed at the action and ran his fingers through the blue hair he had come to love so much.

Grimmjow had found him, a hopeless mess, just wishing he would die and had repaired him; no saved him. He had been taken care of by the arrancar who despite acting fierce and bloodthirsty also seemed to possess a softer side, he remembered the day Grimmjow had gone out at dawn and not come back until dusk. His body bruised and bloodied but triumphant as he held two giant tubs of water, the kind used for filling water coolers, under his arms. Byakuya had started to protest but Grimmjow insisted that before anything happened the dirty Kuchiki was getting a bath, Byakuya had fought tooth and nail and insisted Grimmjow look after himself to which the man had simply laughed. Later that night, while hollow meat roasted over the fire, they had finally told each other their stories of the war. BYakuya remembered that night, Grimmjow had nightmares throughout the night of things he had seen and done and sobbed with immense guilt even in his sleep. He had curled beside the sleeping man, offering what little comfort he could in his time of need, and he had fallen asleep like that only to wake up the next morning with a pair of bright blue eyes studying him. Thoughtlessly he had brought his mouth up, brushing his companions and found that he was attacked with the fervor of a starving man attacking food.

“Don’t say no” Grimmjow’s voice had been rough and husky, still cracking with its first use that morning. Byakuya hadn’t said no but he hadn’t said yes, what turned out to be a pity fuck for him had become so much more as he found he couldn’t get enough of his blue eyed devil. The two had decided shortly after to start travelling and looking for others, collecting things along the way they now had two backpacks filled with non perishable items, dried hollow meat, a handful of lighters, two light blankets and anything else they could shove in….Like twinkies, Grimmjow’s personal favorite, Byakuya had made sure to grab a handful of those. In turn Grimmjow had made sure to grab plenty of gummi bears, Byakuya’s favorite were the green ones, he suspected because they looked the most like this captain seaweed cookie that had been described to him numerous times by his raven haired lover.

Grinning at the memories he sighed and stoked the fire, and waited for Grimmjow who had thought he sensed something and gone on ahead. He slid some hollow meat onto a twig and raised it to the fire, the sizzling and crackling signified the fat melting off as he saw it dropping in large clumps into the fire. He made enough for Grimmjow and then for himself, chewing slowly he savored the food, he knew it would be their only meal today as they were running low on supplies and needed desperately to stock up, but all of the hollows in the area seemed to be dead. Grimmjow had cautioned him against eating decayed hollow flesh and instead they had chewed on some grass, or weeds, they weren’t sure which it was but whatever it was it wasn’t filling. Satisfied with his meal he leaned back to look at the sky while he waited, he could feel Grimmjow drawing closer and it wasn’t long before he was standing over Byakuya, his handsome face plastered with a stupid happy grin.

“I found a house Byakuya, a house.” He said softly, sitting next to his raven haired lover, Byakuya rose up on his elbows to receive a deep kiss.

“Tomorrow then?”

Grimmjow nodded, tomorrow they would go see what this house had to offer. He was certain they would find more supplies, perhaps some clothing and maybe even a warm bed to sleep in.

**Please leave a review!**


	12. Taming of the hollow

**As always please read, review, bookmark or give kudos if your liking this! I'll be posting many chapters at once in a effort to catch it up so let me know my efforts aren't in vain!**

 

A guttural groan tore from her throat as she felt him slide inside her, his cock still coated in her juices from their previous session. She felt him behind her, mounting her, his panting watery, disconnected and she knew the hollow was taking over. Ichigo had been like this for weeks, sometimes it was him and sometimes not, she didn’t mind considering who it was and he had comforted her a great deal since the war. At first she had shied away from any physical contact but that had drastically changed one night when his hollow surfaced, finally the pent up frustration, disappointment and anger from the battle were forced to the surface and it seemed as though she was the only one who could calm it. Who could calm the hollow that represented his basest most instinctual desires.

She remembered that night, it was only several weeks after Ichigo had found her, and they slept next to each other; sometimes would wake up entangled but nothing more until she had woken in the middle of the night. He was fitful in his sleep, tossing, turning and pouring sweat; she had woke him up then but was shocked when the eyes that opened weren’t warm brown but black with glowing golden pupils. The eyes had blinked before focusing on her never losing their golden light, and she had begun to back away slowly aware that this was his hollow. She flicked the light in the storeroom on and saw the pale skin, the white hair, black nails. Ichigo, who wasn’t really Ichigo had stood up with a leer on his face, eyes raking over his body. Ichigo had told her about him, the other side of his power and how he had the tendency to pop up rather unwanted at times. He also mentioned that on numerous occasions his hollow had saved him, he believed the hollow to be a manifestation of his basic instincts and desires, and when he desired to continue to live the hollow stepped in and opened up the proverbial can of whup ass.

“Ya know” he drawled in a voice that sounded like he had gulped lungfuls of water “king ain’t gonna do it seein’ as you had some trauma lately, but I may.” She didn’t need to know what IT was, she knew and she began to shake as he strode toward her. He was pulling his clothes off as he approached, letting her see him. He was beautiful, perfect, and she felt her stomach coil at the sight of him. His slender chest with lean muscles, milky white, narrowing into his hips where she saw the indents of the muscles, following them with her eyes they led her downward to his most private area. She had always figured Ichigo would have red hair, but this wasn’t Ichigo and the hair was black as midnight, standing out in stark contrast against his pale white erection. She sucked in a breath and met the being’s eyes, this still was Ichigo to some degree and maybe she could appeal to him.

“You said king isn’t going to do it, but does Ichigo want this?” Ichigo had told her his hollow usually acted on his basest desires, appearing in battles only when he was almost dead due to Ichigo’s own will to survive, she had to find out if this was one of those desires. She knew Ichigo well enough to know that he wasn’t one to take this lightly, but the war had changed everyone, hardened them, and finding comfort where one could was becoming a necessity. He had done much for her and if he needed this comfort then she would try to give it.

A seeping grin spread across the pale face “oh, king wants ya. Very much so, but yer his friend and he’s got his panties in a twist. Screamin in my head right now.” He shook his platinum locks, he was truly magnificent in a creepy way, she quit backing up. She tried to relax her breathing, clear her mind before speaking.

She took a deep breath “I’ll do it, willingly on one condition.”

He cocked his head, eyes curious “yes?”

“That it’s not violent. I don’t want to be reminded of…” Before she could finish he was on her, his hardness pressing into her, hands ghosting down her back as his mouth found hers. She assumed he had heard her and would meet her conditions as the kiss deepened and she felt no discomfort just gentle licks and nips along her lips as his hands hurriedly worked at her clothing. She was moaning then, she wasn’t sure how or why but heard another one pour from her mouth as his mouth moved from hers and nipped her neck. She felt a sharp stab of pain as his incisors got her particularly hard and a few beads of blood were drawn, he ran his tongue over the spot as if in apology as he finally worked her clothing off her. Dropping the offending garments he stood back and she saw the glistening of pre cum on the tip of his length.

“Gorgeous” he said appreciatively, his disconnected voice sending a shiver up her spine. His fingers toyed with her nipples as his mouth pressed fiercely against hers, not quite as gentle as he had been. She felt jolts of pleasure from her breasts reaching deep into her groin and felt dampness between her legs. His hands snaked down her stomach and rested at her sex, nudging her legs apart he lightly pressed a finger against her, she gasped as a shock of pure bliss radiated through her body. Smirking he bent his white head and latched onto a nipple, distracting her while he slowly pressed a finger inside her wet heat. She felt him enter her of course, it wasn’t painful just kind of awkward until he curled his finger, she let out a small scream of surprise as her hips bucked on their own accord.

“Do ya mind layin down? It would be easier for us both.” His golden eyes still seemed feral to her, like a wild animal no one could tame; but she saw no malice in them. Nodding she complied and stretched herself across the pile of their bedding. He wasted no time and his mouth hungrily found her nipples again, this time he put two fingers inside her gently scissoring them, she moaned as he hit her pleasure center and felt herself being stretched. Slowly his head moved down her chest, kissing the flat expanse of her tanned stomach and resting at the top of her dark curls, eyes looking up at her. He kissed her then, and slowly made his way down into her folds, his tongue laved at her then, greedily drinking her juices as she writhed above him. Still keeping two fingers in her his tongue circled her hardened nub; her hands fisted his white gold hair moaning for the release she didn’t know she desired. Her breathing grew louder and louder, and a moan of disappointment escaped her throat when she suddenly felt empty, she looked up annoyed only to discover he was hovering over her now, dripping pearly pre cum onto her stomach. She placed her hands on her hips and pulled him to her, wanting nothing more than to explode on him, he entered her then. She was so wet she hardly felt it, she felt full as he pumped in and out of her, his hands erratically running over her body, her hands clutched tight to his ass holding him as deep into her as possible. She shifted slightly, and then shifted again. He paused and took both her knees and bent them so they were resting on her chest, holding them there by the ankles with one hand he grasped her hip in the other. He entered her again and she gasped as the pleasurable electric feeling coursed through her body again. He smiled and kept his eyes on her, the glittering golden eyes that were so foreign yet beautiful. She reached up cupping the pale cheek in her hand and stretched upwards to taste his lips, he met her halfway never stopping his motion, and as they kissed she felt herself slowly coming undone. She began to scream, to moan, to make sounds she had never thought she could.

Ichigo, or whoever it was at this point smiled ferally and she saw the unbridled lust in his golden orbs, shining down at her as he thrust himself into her pliant body. There rhythm became a whirlwind of flesh slapping and moaning as together they frantically raced toward completion, Tatsuki felt as though she would faint as the floodgates of her pleasure burst open, she felt him then violently take her thrusting deeply as he enabled her to ride out her pleasure, her nails digging into his back, probably drawing blood but she didn’t care; she clung onto him for dear life as her walls contracted around him. As she chased her release, riding it to its fullest she heard him groan, low and melodic as he came deep into her, sending hot white jolts into her womb. She lay back panting, wrapping her legs around him as he rested on top of her. She looked up and saw that his hair was slowly changing back to orange and ruffled it gently with her hand, he lifted his face and she was looking into the horrified face of Ichigo.

“Tatsuki! Did I? Did he?” She put a hand on his shoulder as he started to get up, a look of panic on his face.

“I’m ok Ichigo. He said you wanted this, is that true?” A blush crept across Ichigo’s face as he nodded and swallowed audibly, she smiled gently. She used her free hand to bring their faces together and kissed him gently, at first he was stiff and then his lips began to move against hers to deepen the kiss.

“Then let it be you this time” she murmured against his mouth. He took her then, as Ichigo and not as his hollow, they both lay sweaty and panting afterward in each other’s arms. It had become a regular thing for them to have sex, it was comforting and the only kind of comfort they could offer each other. Tatsuki didn’t know if she loved Ichigo, she certainly could appreciate his looks and personality yet she got the feeling they weren’t meant for each other; she scoffed at that however given the fact that they may well be the last man and woman on the planet. It seemed to both of them that she was the only person who could however keep his hollow in check and he would occasionally let the hollow take over to have sex with her, under the condition that he be gentle; and he always was. She didn’t find his hollow unpleasant at all and found his beauty ethereal, she wasn’t scared of him which seemed to be something the being liked. Ichigo was glad that the screaming in his head had died down, and had thanked her many times but truth to be told she enjoyed the coupling with both of them.

They had decided that it was time to travel; supplies were running low so they had packed up and started out. The hollows hadn’t left them alone at first and they took turns sitting watch at night. As they continued to cover ground they began to notice piles of dead hollows, while this was troubling it was also a good thing as they began to be able to sleep through the night and not worry about an attack. As they began to see bigger and bigger piles of hollows she saw Ichigo’s eyes go black and slowly his body turned pale.

“They’re close” said his hollow’s watery voice.

“They?”

“The ones who let us go.” He took her hand and pulled her into his arms cradling her like a baby as he began to flash step.


	13. Some things are worse than being alone

Somewhere along the way he had lost his eye patch, which was proving to be an irritant as he was running toward Starrk feeling the wind shoot through his hollow hole. He knew he wasn’t going to be welcome, but wouldn’t be turned away either; he figured he could do worse than Starrk and the quiet brunette was damn powerful so at least he would be safer. Swinging Santa Theresa he hurried toward where he felt the other man’s reiatsu, knowing he would be expected.  
Starrk had been trying to nap when he felt a jolt of familiar energy; he gingerly raised his eyebrows in astonishment. He had of course thought Nnoitra was dead being buried by rubble and badly wounded, apparently he had survived. Though, he mused, cockroaches had been surviving for thousands of years this was no different except that it was human vermin. He didn’t really enjoy Nnoitra’s company but some company would be better than none even if it was that infuriating toothpick of a man. Easing himself up from the couch he padded to the front door to wait, first he was nothing but a spec then he drew closer and closer black hair dancing in the wind, wildly swinging his sword and grinning like a maniac. Starrk rolled his eyes as the dark haired man skidded to a stop in front of him.  
“Expectin’ me?” He said, grinning toothily.  
“Of course, not that I’m not thrilled that you’re here but really Nnoitra why are you here?” The stoic man answered coolly.   
Nnoitra made a show of looking somewhat bored “well ya know, two are better than one, and sides’ I felt ya and you’re the first I felt since wakin’ up. How long has it been?”  
Starrk shook his shaggy head “I’m not sure. I think months, but it may only be weeks.”  
“Ya seen anyone else?”  
“No, but I have sensed two more coming closer, too soon to tell who they are though” he said, answering the next question on Nnoitra’s lips. The taller man grunted and shrugged.  
“Ya gonna let me in?”  
Starrk stepped back and waved a hand “as long as you don’t piss on the rug.”  
“Ain’t that your department dog?” Came the biting reply. Starrk whirled, his eyes malicious as they bored into the taller man who, for his credit, slunk slightly down.  
“Don’t forget, I am only letting you stay here because you survived not because I like you. My place, my rules, I’m the alpha. And if your forget it” he raised his reiatsu dangerously high and Nnoitra began to choke. Turning on his heel Starrk walked away leaving the other man on his knees clutching his throat with a warning he wouldn’t soon forget. He warily followed Starrk who showed him to a room, or rather the other room; he also told him the water was miraculously working. The first order of business became a shower, after which freshly cleaned of blood, grime and dirt, he could dress his wounds. The two men sat down to fresh hollow meat and discussed the war, they didn’t agree on much other than it was wrong, terrible and they hoped that damned orange headed shinigami brat was still alive and kicking. After all, as they had agreed in the battle he was the only one who could save them.


	14. Renji is unhappy

Renji glanced sideways at the being beside him, he still couldn’t bring himself to think of the creepy espada as a human. Ulquiorra had found him and while he had been scared he was in for a fight was surprised when the cuatro had suggested they stick together and try to find more people or espada’s. Renji was hoping they would find more people; he didn’t like the thought of more espadas. Of course Renji had shit for luck and he was very displeased about it. His companion was as excellent at picking up energy as he was bad at it and so a flurry of excitement at his previous proclamation of finding someone was washed away as he caught sight of pink hair.   
“Are you fucking kidding me?!!” He roared grabbing the espada by throat, Ulquiorra didn’t even appear flustered. His jade eyes regarded Renji evenly despite being picked up by the throat.  
“I told you” he said calmly “that I felt something I never said it was a shinigami.”  
Renji’s brows furrowed and his eyes turned fiery “that fucker” he said pointing to Szayel “tried to kill me!” Szayel was watching them with interest, the way someone watches fighting dogs in a ring. He knew he should say something but the beautiful red head was deliciously fired up and he wanted to see how Ulquiorra would deal with this, and he did; a loud smacking sound rang out and he saw that the red head was reeling backwards a fresh hand print on his face. He growled before crouching down and going full force at the raven haired man with nothing less than killing intent. He decided of course it was time to intervene and so he did throwing himself between the two men.  
“Sip, fornicaras” he saw emerald and auburn eyes widen as he released his form in an effort to stop the two. From his view they all needed each other to survive and he certainly wasn’t going to let a little spat kill off someone he could use, especially not his red headed test subject. He turned to face Renji, the man he had spared only to find hatred shining bright in his eyes.  
“You” he spat out “you pink haired freak! Of all the people to run into!”  
Szayel put his hands up in a submissive gesture “you realize I didn’t kill you shinigami.”  
“No I know you didn’t. You let me live, like a coward you couldn’t finish me off and now you’ve condemned me to this!”   
With a feral snarl the red head leapt forward, and he watched as his sword came closer and closer, as their swords met the metal rang loud and true against each other. Then he dropped his sword as his world turned on its axis. He heard Renji’s screams mixed with his as his body began to shake and burn like he had a vicious fever. His eyes rolled back into his head and the ground moved up to catch him, the last thing he saw was Renji falling the same way he was and Ulquiorra standing there, eyes wide in complete and utter shock before he slipped into sweet darkness.


	15. Merging

Tatsuki liked the current arrangement as she walked between the two males, or rather Ichigo and his hollow. The milky white tail was snaked around her waist in a possessive gesture and she found she rather liked it, Ichigo on her other side was holding her hand firmly in more of a friendly gesture. She felt safer like this, and while the hollow had claimed to be acting on Ichigo’s basest desires it was clear he had come to care for the woman in his own right. Ichigo and Tatsuki had reverted back to friends once the confusion of who was sleeping with her was settled, yes the shinigami had wanted sex (what stressed out overworked teenager didn’t?) but it was the hollow that ultimately fell for the feisty young woman, not Ichigo.  
It was always him when he took her, those golden black eyes dancing with mischief. It had been going on for months she realized, months of the hollow learning her body, her pleasure points, and she his; if anything it had been the most stable relationship she had been in. She laid in his arms, snuggled into his warmth, feeling his breath hot on her ear.  
“I still don’t know what to call you” she said softly, hesitantly, thinking maybe he had a name but didn’t want to tell her. He looked thoughtful for a moment.  
“You can call me whatever you please” he kissed her forehead lightly as he stroked her bare back, his hair gradually starting to fade into the familiar orange of Ichigo. She gripped him tightly.  
“Don’t leave!” It was a forceful whisper, she didn’t want him to go, she wanted to stay curled in his arms for the night. She knew as soon as Ichigo returned he would make sure she was alright but nothing more, she enjoyed what she had with his hollow.  
“Truly?” He looked amused “you do not wish for me to go woman?”  
She made a whimper and shook her head, she felt strong fingers lift her chin up where her eyes brimmed with tears.  
“What is this?” He whispered questioningly “tears for me?”  
“Yes. Please, stay with me. I…I have grown to care for you.” His eyes went wide, showing more of the blackness in them, the ethereal beauty that was this being, who had so clearly evolved into his own person. She watched stunned as his mask began to form over his face, two pointed horns at the top with two crimson lines down the eyes. His hair shot down to his waist as a blood red ruff of fur wrapped around his neck, wrists and ankles. Slowly she saw him begin to separate from Ichigo and shimmering and shifting become his own person. He moved Ichigo aside and curled up to her, his mask dissolving as quickly as it came along with the red fur, all that remained was his long white hair. She moved into his arms, meeting his lips quickly in a needy gesture of affection. His eyes sparkled with mirth as his hands roamed over her body.  
“Can you stay like this?”  
He nodded “there are several different forms I can go into, this is my least powerful but also my true form.” She liked it, he looked similar to Ichigo yet different, he was taller with a more angular face, his long hair unbound and shining in the moonlight, his pale skin glowing. She couldn’t help herself she gently nibbled at his exposed throat only to find herself thrown down with a snarl.  
“Do not do that unless you are serious” he ground out, clearly fighting for control. She raised her eyebrows in question, he took a few breaths calming down and explained.  
“Submissive hollows, when they have the intent to mate will nibble at their dominants jugulars, thus signifying trust between the two and the desire to be claimed by the stronger one. Were we to mate I would be the dominant, you have just signified that you are ready to mate and to allow me to lay claim on you by initiating such a gesture.” His black gold eyes bored into hers “I will not lay claim to you as I realize it was a mistake-“  
“The gesture was yes, but not the intent” she said shyly. She was a practical woman, and she knew she was better with him than without him, and if it meant becoming his mate to ensure he stuck around then so be it. That, and as she said she had grown to care for him despite it all. That had been all she needed to say before she felt herself gathered in his arms and carried a distance away from Ichigo so as to not disturb her friend. He then slowly and carefully made love to her, their bodies twisting and twining in the throes of passion, her lust filled cries breaking the silence of night until they became one, crying out as he filled her with his potent seed she embraced him for all she was worth and when she felt his teeth pierce the tender skin by her collarbone she felt her world fall away and dissolve into blackness.  
She had come to the next day with him sleeping curled up behind her in lizard form, truly something frightening first thing in the morning but it did not frighten her, no, this was her mate. She recognized that now, her senses heightened from their combined union, she was able to feel peace and calm radiating from him, and ever so gently shook him. Blinking and reverting back to his more humanoid form he stretched, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down for a gentle kiss.  
“Good morning Tatsuki-chan” he said, nuzzling her ear, lightly nipping at her lobe.  
“Kasai” she softly breathed as his name hit her through their new connection. She stroked his hair “it suits you.” He grinned at her and swept her into his arms attacking her mouth with his. As they coupled again under the dawn, their bodies reacting to each other’s effortlessly, their heartbeats in synch, blood thrumming through their veins, their completion was more intense than they had previously felt. She knew they were connected in new ways, but even her mate the hollow could not put his finger on what exactly had changed. Basking in the warmth of their afterglow she lightly ran her fingers over his pale chest, she knew in her heart, just like how he knew in his; that finally they both had something to live for. Kasai and Tatsuki had become mates, and were quite possibly falling in love.  
Szayel opened his eyes only to find himself strapped down on a medical examination table, he moved his head to see he was held in place by…vines? An IV drip was going into each arm, but the liquid was blue, the color of sea and where the tubing for the IV should have been there were more vines that were going into his body. He also noted a catheter, with a vine snaking into it. OH HELL NO!!! He struggled to see under the covers but the vines held him tightly in place. He began to panic as looking out the window instead of seeing a concrete jungle he saw an actual jungle. Where the hell was he and what happened to his inner world of skyscrapers and hospitals? He opened his mouth to scream, but found no sound would come out.

Renji wasn’t sure what was going on, he had been about to murder the pink haired freak show when his feet flew out from under him and his eyes clouded over. He was awake but not awake, falling into deep blackness, a nervous feeling arrested his stomach as an unfamiliar tingling crept over his body, he felt his heart beat thrum in his ears and tried to swallow down his panic. He had seen the normally stoic cuatro before he passed out, his jade eyes wide, mouth hanging open. If it shocked him it must be serious, he felt a stab of pain blooming across his chest, radiating downward; what the hell was happening to him? He tried to grab at something, anything for purchase but all he found was blackness to hold on to and even that had started to slip away, to melt slowly downward, gradually revealing his inner world. The nue was there, tail swishing angrily as the snake head hissed out a warning at him. He blinked dizzily as he looked around, this wasn’t right, his inner world didn’t have buildings.  
“Zabimaru” he said weakly, his eyes shining in worry, the nue approached him his steps short and choppy.  
“How dare you let this happen Renji!” He spat out angrily “and with an espada?!”   
He was confused; he didn’t know he had allowed anything to happen “what?” He intoned dumbly.  
“Your inner worlds are merging baka! It’s not supposed to happen unless it’s with the one you love!”  
Renji scratched the back of his neck “whose inner worlds?”  
“He really issss sstupid” the snake hissed out, contempt in his silky voice. “Yoursss and the esspadass, he hasss marked you.”

Kasai: fire in Japanese. She will sometimes refer to him as Shiro kasai or white fire, and will also call him Sai for short.


	16. Chapter 16

**ah silly me i forgot the page breaks. i do apologize and have fixed it from here on out**

**as always please read and review!**

 

They had woken up at dawn, Grimmjow eager to get going, Byakuya not so much. They had gotten a good night’s rest, and with that rest had come the replenishment of their energy, which in turn had enabled their ability to sense energy to work at its fullest again. Starrk and Nnoitra were at the house Grimmjow had seen, and while Byakuya knew neither he knew that they were espada. Grimmjow of course had soothed the high strung man saying he was an espada and that he wouldn’t be hurt by these men, then he slipped up and dropped the bomb.

“I promise Kuchiki, you won’t be hurt by these two, especially not if your with me, even if they are the primera and cinco.”

Byakuya had gaped at him then, the primera espada, great. Visions of a bloodthirsty maniac similar to Kenpachi haunted his mind now, not to be abated when Grimmjow tried to convince him the primera, who was named Starrk, was really a lazy oaf of a man. He somehow felt as if he was walking to his execution with Grimmjow smiling the whole way, was he maybe leading him into a trap? No, surely not, after all no one had anything to lose at this point. He quickened his steps to catch up with his blue eyed lover and felt a small tingle when Grimmjow held his hand out, easily clasping his in it, pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

 

The Kuchiki was nervous; he could see it all over his face. He knew the man thought he controlled his emotions well, but he had learned how to read the pretty noble and in fact was very adept at it. He didn’t blame him for being nervous, especially given that he’d never met the two men; and if he didn’t already know they were idiots he would have a hard time walking right smack into the face of some very real danger. Not that Starrk and Nnoitra were harmless, far from it. Starrk would be too bored or sleepy to bother attacking, and his brilliant tactical mind would prefer the shinigami as an ally, Nnoitra was a loose cannon and there really was no telling, but he knew one thing, Nnoitra liked safety despite his roughness and the more people the better chance of living he had. There really was no reason for Byakuya to fear, these two wouldn’t harm him and if they tried to he would make it very clear with a quickness just who the regal man belonged to. Not needing to, but wanting to give some warning they were approaching Grimmjow began to raise his reaitsu to draw the attention of the two powerful beings they were fast approaching.

“Oi, Starrk” he felt an elbow in his ribs “get up, we got company comin.”

Starrk blinked sleepily wondering what in the fresh hell was going on only to look into the violet eye of Nnoitra, yawning he grumbled and rolled back over.

“I mean Coyote! Feels like that fuckin’ kitty is comin’ and he’s got a shinigami with him, taichou class.” That got Starrk’s attention, Grimmjow wasn’t exactly the type to make friends, much less with a shinigami.

“Can you tell which? The brunette asked, already knowing the answer he reached out himself but the reaitsu wasn’t familiar.

Nnoitra shook his head “nah, it ain’t one I recognize. And it feels like Grimmjow’s been layin down with em too.”

Starrk narrowed his eyes; it did feel as though he had been bedding the shinigami. He felt both reaitsu’s deeply enmeshed with each others. Whereas normally had there not been intimacy they would be clear as two separate entities, like two flames of two candles instead this was two candles but one flame. Had Grimmjow truly laid claim to a shinigami? Then again, who cared who was what, they were all survivors and he was sure the man had done whatever he deemed necessary, which was probably something unnecessary, heedless and reckless. Just like Grimmjow to go and mate with a shinigami.

“Can I just sleep till they get here? He’s not using sonido so it could take awhile.”

“Tch, go ahead I’ll wake yer sorry ass when they come knockin” the thin man replied before ambling out to the kitchen to find some food.

 

* * *

 

Both men had failed to notice that approaching from the other side, and a much further distance three reaitsu’s were heading their way. Kasai had taken the lead in guiding them as Ichigo was not famed for his sensing skills, the trio had stopped briefly to eat and Tatsuki unfortunately realizing she had developed a tolerance for hollow meat. Kasai hadn’t had to work too hard to find a kill, luckily the crushing reiatsu of the espada when he passed through had taken care of that, but he had endeavored to find the freshest one which she and Ichigo were both grateful for. Ichigo ate his share without tasting it, swallowing it quickly but she found she rather liked the strong taste of the food and chewed it, almost savoring it.

“This isn’t so bad Kasai” she acknowledged with her mouth full of hollow leg.

“Are you kidding?” Ichigo sputtered “it tastes like battery acid!”

“Then you must have a rancid part, mine is fine, a bit tough but tasty.” Ichigo rolled his eyes at that the hollow chuckling softly to himself. He knew exactly what was going on, he had sensed it a few days back, but that didn’t mean anyone else needed to know….Not just yet.

 

He had been monumentally shocked at the sudden bout of unconsciousness that had overcome his two companions, thinking they would wake up soon he had moved them to a burned down building. To his chagrin they had not woken up and instead both appeared to be in a deep and fitful sleep, he had attempted numerous times to awaken them and was unsuccessful so he settled with keeping watch.The damn shinigami bastard was thrashing and moaning, hardly holding still and his head kept moving from side to side as if he was trying to look at something. He noticed his hands were bloody and could only figure he had gone into his inner world and something was happening there, as much as he hated to say it he wanted him to get better; now wasn’t the time for people to be dying. That time as already passed. The most frightening thing that sent shivers up his spine was the pink haired scientist, his hair matted to his head in sweat and his mouth open in a soundless scream.


	17. Fornicaras

**goodness i do lov this chapter. i had forgotten it *i am now in the 40's where i am currently writing* and re reading it brought back some memories! hope you enjoy it as much as i do!**

 

He couldn’t breathe; well he could, just not well. There was a giant vine shoved down his throat curling into his stomach, while others held his extremities in place on the exam table. Several smaller vines entered his arms as if they were IV tubing from the bag of fluid hanging above him that was glowing strangely. And a vine ran from his urethra into the catheter bag hanging on the side of the table, a sensation which Szayel Aporro Granz was distinctly not enjoying. The table felt cold beneath him and the white walled room he was in was giving him the creeps in a big way. He had of course been in his world before, but not often and only for scientific purposes. He could turn his head somewhat and see outside, he saw nothing but lush greenness and an ocean beyond it; this was not his world. His world was made up of concrete and buildings, with sterile instruments and endless medical supplies; not green plants. Never green plants, and never had he been thusly restrained in his world, he weakly struggled against the vines to no avail and let out a defeated sigh. What had happened to throw him into his world? The last thing he remembered was he and Renji fighting, and then it had felt as though his heart had exploded, his throat went dry and the ground flew out from under his feet. He recalled that Renji had seemingly experienced the same thing as Ulquiorra stood there and watched his mouth frozen in an “O” of surprise with his eyes wide. His mind couldn’t come up with a logical explanation for this, and as such it refused to quit thinking until it unraveled the mystery as to why he was in his inner world, restrained and bound by plants of all things. Many hours later he still could not make sense of it other than something was very obviously happening to change his inner world, something that normally should never occur as an inner world was the sanctum of the soul, unless his soul was changing. There was a thought he didn’t want to entertain, but as he considered it he knew the war could have affected his soul; yes that must be it the war. After all, he hadn’t visited his inner world since before the war so as it wrecked havoc on the outside maybe it had also destroyed him inside. Satisfied with his explanation he willed himself awake as he would normally do when he was done visiting his world, except when he opened his eyes he found himself looking up at the white ceiling and was still laying on a cold exam table, restrained.

“You don’t get it do you?” Came his zanpaktou’s voice from the corner, he watched as Fornicaras walked toward him slowly as if in some pain. It had been awhile since he had seen the creature he called his zanpaktou, and even longer since they spoke. They preferred and agreed it best if they simply stayed out of each other’s way, simply communicating when necessary which was one of the only times Szayel entered his world. As always Fornicaras looked beautiful, dangerous, lewd, and disgusting all at once. With skin the color of hammered bronze, eyes the color of the bluest sky and hair of the blackest night hanging well past the waist the spirit was quite a sight. Fornicaras was tall, with lean, taunt muscles rippling under the copper skin that seemed to have an unearthly sheen to it. His nose had a bone through the septum and he also had one bone through each nipple. The dusky pink lips were pulled up in an almost superior sneer as the spirit observed the scientist. Szayel shuddered; his zanpaktou was as beautiful as it was terrifying. For on one side Fornicaras was man , which was the side that had spoken to him, the man was facing him and he let his eyes drop down to between his legs when he saw it. His zanpaktou’s penis was quite long and was surrounded by black curls, what was peculiar was that it was tucked between its legs; not in shame or modesty but because his zanpaktou was literally fucking himself. Yes, his zanpaktou had two sides just as it had two sexes, the male side’s penis was entering the female’s side’s vagina in a constant and unending fornication, as if on cue the spirit turned around and the female side faced him.

“Your world is merging with another.” She said as if he were stupid. She had the same features except her eyes were a glittering green and lips ruby red, her face had less harsh adornment, a gold hoop dangled from her nostril,  small obsidian earrings perched in her ears with a bone through her cartilage on one side. Her breasts were large and supple as if begging to be touched, and her stomach while not quite flat was soft and smooth. In between her legs there were no curls or traces of pubic hair as neither she nor the male side had any. He thought that it was in order to make the sex easier but had never asked and the spirit had never indulged him. He could see the smooth skin of her labia majora and see where the large penis impaled her. She smiled at him kindly, she was the nicer of the two, if only marginally. Their feet were dual sided as were their hands, a skill they had mastered to work in tandem, and they did so effortlessly. He had once wondered if he could remove the male side penis and copulate with her, simply out of scientific curiosity.

“That shinigami, you are merging with him.” She laughed as Szayel’s eyebrows shot up and he pulled at the vines restraining him.

“Ah yes, this is also why you cannot talk or move. You are being forced by your instincts to mate with him and allow your worlds to merge; as such you will be in this state until the joining is complete to ensure you do not disrupt it.” She flicked her hair behind her shoulder pinning him with glowing emerald eyes.

“Do you want to tell him more?” He heard the male voice intone.

She snickered “no, this should suffice until now, the rest he can figure it out given that he has such a scientific mind.” The last part she said sarcastically. His brain raced, figure what out? What was happening? Usually when arrancar took mates it a mutual choice, even if the weaker didn’t really want to mate they did for protection purposes and to produce strong offspring. He supposed there was rape, but being one of the stronger arrancar he had never been raped nor raped anyone, he simply found the thought of such act unpalatable. This was different though; the shinigami wasn’t physically raping him it was more like soul rape, their worlds merging without either of their consents. What, he wondered could make this happen to such a degree that neither party had a conscious say it in. He certainly didn’t want to mate with the red headed buffoon and he doubted the man much wanted to mate with him, which only proved the shinigami was stupid; after all he was quite the specimen of perfection in body and mind.

“When you wake you will need him” the male voice intoned, Fornicaras’ body turning so the male side faced him. Szayel found, with much discomfort, that his zanpaktou’s bulging genitals were eye level and he was unable to look away. He wondered if it hurt, staying like that all the time, forever needing and never satiated; he wondered if the spirit ever got release. Then again maybe it didn’t bother the being, after all this was his zanpaktou. But he was digressing, losing himself in science instead of the issue at hand, and that was the fact he was apparently going to need that bastard shinigami when he awoke. He made a muffled noise that Fornicaras correctly interpreted as a question.

“Yes, you will need him, and killing him is ill advised Szayel.” He sighed “we don’t like this anymore than you do and we are also being forced but we have met Zabimaru and since neither of us has a choice we have made our peace with the situation. It is now up to you and Renji to finish the job and we cannot tell you how to do that.”

“Do you think he’ll figure it out in time?” The female half queried the male half.

“Let’s hope so Parvati.” Was all he said as the room began to fade and Szayel found his breathing was slowly becoming easier and he felt as if he was being lifted up and out of the room, blinking his eyes fought to open against the crust and dirt that matted his lashes. He turned his head to the side and saw Renji still unconscious and tried to sit up, in a flash Ulquiorra was by his side assisting him into a sitting position.

“What happened? He asked, concern evident in his voice for the first time since Szayel had met him, “you were out for three days.”

 

* * *

 

Byakuya and Grimmjow had arrived not too long ago at the run down house where Starrk and Nnoitra were staying. Byakuya was impressed that the two men hadn’t killed each other yet as it seemed there was no love lost, and most certainly between Nnoitra and Grimmjow he noticed especially high tension. Still Starrk had greeted them warmly, shown them to a futon in the living room area, making some comment about they’d be sleeping together, and then he had wandered off to nap. Nnoitra had made himself a hollow meat sandwich and was happily munching on it when Byakuya excused himself to take a shower; he was lost in thought when he heard the shower door open and looked up to see a naked and smiling Grimmjow.

“Mind if I join?” Byakuya shook his head no as he felt his lover’s arms wrap around him.

“Grimmjow, it seems you were correct about Starrk.” Byakuya smiled as he felt the familiar arms around his hips and the graze of rough teeth against his neck. Smiling he leaned back into Grimmjow’s embrace, relaxing for the first time since they arrived.

“Of course, he is lazy but also smart. He knows sticking together will only help us, and Nnoitra wouldn’t dare oppose him even as obnoxious as he is.” Grimmjow purred, reaching a rough hand down to the patch of black curls and Byakuya’s weeping member. The slighter man was already hard for him and he smiled at the thought and he laid gentle nips on the part of the creamy white neck he could reach. He spun the man around gently before using his tongue to ask for entrance into the noble’s pretty mouth, as soon as he asked entrance was granted as Byakuya parted his lips eager for his lover’s kiss. Their tongues danced and melded with each other’s, tasting and teasing as their hands felt their way over the other’s body, lingering at every dip, nook and crevice as if to memorize it. Grimmjow had grown hard with need and he knew his raven haired lover had as well, gently parting the smooth buttocks entered his noble without preparation; Byakuya gasped and arched his back beautifully as he was impaled ever so slowly. Grimmjow, using care entered inch by inch laying kisses all along Byakuya’s neck and collarbone as his entrance was so sweetly invaded.

The raven haired man bit back a moan of pleasure as he felt Grimmjow sheath himself fully inside of him, the sharp teeth grazing his neck and his hands cupping his bottom tightly. Leaning into his lover he wound one leg around the man in an attempt to get even closer, his lip he realized was bleeding from all of the biting he had done. He hissed as Grimmjow found his prostate and continued to strike it with every thrust until his cock was hard, red and weeping for release.

“Grimmjow” he got out between moans as he fisted handfuls of blue hair in an attempt to stay upright on his now shaking legs. The devil just smirked at him and lifted him up, without thinking he wrapped his legs around the man’s waist and felt his cock drive deep inside him, he moaned like a whore as he blacked out, feeling the blood rush to his ears and his cock pulse he called Grimmjow’s name as he released the thick fluid onto his chest. Grimmjow plowed into him a few more times before biting down on his neck as he released deep into him, the noble feeling the familiar warmth of his lover’s cum inside.

Still holding Byakuya Grimmjow slid down the side of the shower until he was sitting and the noble was straddling him. He lightly lapped at the blood he had drawn on Byakuya’s neck, as if in apology and felt the slender hand come to rest on the small of his back, and the fall of raven hair on his shoulder. He snaked his arms around his lover tighter, and whispered huskily into his ear.

“You are mine Byakuya Kuchiki, no one can ever doubt that.”  He was astonished when the noble spoke back in a low voice, full of warmth and affection.

“Grimmjow, if I had to be someone’s I am glad to be yours.” Then both of their worlds went black as they slipped into unconsciousness. Only to be found a while later by a pissed off Nnoitra who wanted a shower, and Starrk; unable to make sense of it put them to bed. Both mine smiling peacefully and in each other’s arms they each entered their inner worlds.

 

**_Shiva is the male of Szayel’s zanpaktou, also known as the auspicious one or the destroyer._ **

**_Parvati was Shiva’s wife, goddess of creation, power and victory. Seems fitting given Szayel’s “Gabriel” power._ **

****


	18. Chapter 18

Tatsuki groaned as she felt the familiar pool of warmth in between her legs, she looked down and her eyes met with black and gold orbs as Kasai lapped at her womanhood. Gods he was sexy, she fisted his long white hair in her hands as his lean body hovered over her, the muscles flexing to maintain his position. Ichigo had gone to look for shelter for the night, buying them some time; and they hadn’t been intimate in so long she couldn’t help herself. A small moan escaped her throat as she felt his warm tongue invade her wet entrance roughly; they both needed release so badly it hurt. She wrapped her tanned legs around him as his tongue continued to snake in and out of her as she raised her head up to lick the tip of his weeping shaft. He was on all fours over her, his knees on either side of her head and giving her an incredible view of everything so perfectly Kasai. She began to hollow out her cheeks and give suction harshly, she didn’t feel like being gentle and she knew he didn’t either, she sucked harder almost demanding him into action.

“Fuck woman” he half muttered half groaned as she felt his hips roll into her mouth slightly. She smirked and flicked her tongue lightly over his slit, simply because she knew he was watching and that he loved it. She was rewarded with a low growl as he quickly used sonido to position himself, and in a blur she couldn’t see he was between her legs and had entered her. She moaned as the familiar length filled her tightness, and she felt a gush of fluid as his cock continued to work her inside out. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his hands dug into her hips holding her still so he could slam inside of her. She saw his eyes begin to shimmer as he started to lose himself in the action, his hair began to turn the color of flames and she saw the start of his mask appear. He blinked and shook his head, she knew he was fighting his urges; reaching up she cupped his face.

“Give in Kasai, take me how you want to.” She saw the gratefulness in his eyes, and then he snapped. His mask formed then with the horns, the ruff of fur around his neck, his nails turned into claws drawing blood on her hips. He was still kissing her, roughly and demanding as he thrust into her, he reared back slightly and pinched a hard nipple then slapped her breast sending a wave of sensation through her. It wasn’t unpleasant it was different; he did it again while pinching the other nipple hard, she moaned as the sensation of pain and pleasure hit her in dizzying waves as the smack of wet skin together resounded in her ears. His breath as hot on her face as he grabbed her and flipped her over so that she was on her hands and knees, he grabbed her forcing her backwards and onto his waiting length.

He groaned, a low feral sound as he breeched her warmth once again, he made a c curve with his body as he entered her enabling him to fondle her small breasts and trail kisses down her back. He nipped at an earlobe as he got his rhythm down. She whimpered and moaned as he continued to expertly hit her sensitive spot deep inside, she felt her abdominal muscles contract as her body began to react to the constant stimulation of her g-spot. She reached back and grabbed his thighs, silently begging him to go deeper, her nails dug into his skin but did not damage thanks to his hierro. He growled as he attempted to comply with her silent request. She straightened her back up so that she was almost sitting in his lap and met him thrust for thrust as she chased after her release.

“I want to see you” she murmured softly, she felt him stiffen and then she felt the squish as he exited her. He was on his knees behind her, looking at her and waiting. This wild creature, his orange hair blowing in the wind, black gold eyes glowing, demon mask on his head and face, the ruff of red fur and the long claws. This was hers, her Kasai, her lover; and he didn’t scare her no matter how fearsome he looked. She quickly positioned herself so she was facing him and riding him, both in a sitting position. Her hands on his shoulders and she bounced herself up and down on him, he grasped her hips with his clawed fingers and moaned her name as his release neared.

“Tatsuki” he said, voice cracking in pleasure “tell me your mine.”

“I’m yours Kasai” she said as she impaled herself again and again on his milky white member. “I’m yours” it became a mantra as her body began to hum with impending release.

He nuzzled her ear “and I am yours” he said softly as she moaned and found her release. Her orgasm came crashing over her in waves as she shook in her lover’s arms, it was only a few moments after and a few more thrusts as she was coming down off her high that she felt the warmth of Kasai’s seed filling her. She sighed, twining her fingers in his hair that was now changing color back to the snow white she so loved, and his mask fading away. She felt his hands trailing across the small of her back, she leaned into his arms as he laid them both down on the ground. She sighed happily as she wound her limbs around his in the dust, dirt and muck that they were laying in. Then again none of that mattered because she had him. He tightened his grip on her as if he was afraid she would leave.

“Tatsuki, I feel different.”

She moved to look at him “how?”

“I don’t know. Something feels weird in here” he pointed to his chest, on his left side, right where his heart would be.

“Kasai, that’s where your heart is.”

He cocked his head “my heart? Is that what makes me want to keep you safe? And take care of you?”

She smiled softly “yes.”

He seemed to think about that for a moment before pulling her close and inhaling her scent. She relaxed and melted into his arms as he nipped at her shoulder softly.

“How do humans express that feeling?” He inquired as she laid her head on his shoulder. She chuckled.

“They say I love you.”

“That’s it? There’s nothing more?”

“There is, sometimes they get married and vow to stay with each other for life.”

“How is that done?” She could tell he really wanted to know, so she detailed how marriage worked; he scratched his head thoughtfully.

“We do it differently but it’s similar in the basics. I have just never found anyone I wanted for the rest of my life.” He looked into her eyes, his black and gold gaze penetratingly sharp as he studied what he saw there. He took a deep breath before he spoke again.

“Be my mate Tatsuki, my wife, my friend and my lover.” His gaze bored into her shocked eyes, she hadn’t been expecting this. “I promise to love, protect and provide for you and” he said putting his hand on her stomach “our little one always.”

* * *

 

Szayel was shocked that Ulquiorra even cared to help him sit up much less offer him sips of water. The raven haired man was silent but the look of worry in his jade eyes didn’t escape the scientist’s scrutiny. They sat in silence until Szayel felt like talking, which was a considerable amount of time as he would be forced to admit to Ulquiorra that he hadn’t a clue in hell what was going on beyond what Fornicaras told him.

“I went into my inner world, Fornicaras spoke to me. He said my world is merging with the shinigami’s and that” he paused choking down the unpleasantness of this revelation “we are mating against our wills.” Ulquiorra’s eyes flew open.

“How is this possible?!”

“I don’t know I am still trying to work it out. Fornicaras wouldn’t tell me anything more than that. They and Renji’s zanpaktou have made peace with it they said the rest is up to us. I am unsure of what exactly that means but I am trying to work on that.”

“If you are mating then you will be required to…couple.” Leave it to Ulquiorra to point out the obvious.

“Of course” Szayel spat out “but I don’t see that happening do you?” The jade eyed espada gave a shake of his head.

“You know what happens when mating isn’t completed Szayel” he said softly, voice hardly above a whisper.

“I know” the pink haired man conceded “but I fear that would only make him happy.”

* * *

 

He hoped it was a bad dream, no he knew it was; what Zabimaru had just said he had to be kidding right? His head began to ache as he stared at his zanpaktou in disbelief.

“No friggin way right?” He asked the spirit for what had to be the hundredth time.

“Yes Renji, why would we lie about something this serious?” The nue pinned him with an icy stare.

“Can I get out of it? Does this have to happen?”

The nue shook his head “it doesn’t for you but it does for him.”

Renji narrowed his eyes “explain.”

“Oh Renji, you really don’t get it? Hollows when they mate a bond is formed between the two beings; and sex is used to consummate the bond.”

Oh hell no, his head already hurt but now he felt like it was splitting in two. Sex, with the man that tried to kill him? That was going to be on the top of things that weren’t happening in this lifetime or next.

“I won’t do it. Fine he’s my mate but I am NOT consummating this bullshit!” He announced to the spirit who looked at him sadly.

“Then you will destroy him and our inner world, for now that we are one so are our worlds. As for Szayel, as is a hollow custom mates pick each other and consummate; once a mate is picked if the bond isn’t completed the other will suffer some very serious consequences.”

“Like what?” Maybe if he was lucky Szayel would die.

“Fornicaras did not know as his master has never forced anyone or been forced against his will to mate. This is new to all of us, he only relayed the research he knows based on his masters knowledge.”

“No, this isn’t happening; this is a bad dream…That’s it just a bad dream, I’ll wake up and be in my quarters.”

“Ssstop denying it” the snake hissed, tail whipping around angrily “you and the esspada are mated, and asss ssuch you musst consummate it. If not, he may perisssh.”

“I don’t care what happens to the pink haired bastard.”

“You will” the snake said, coming eye level with the red headed man “when you feel it.”

Renji’s eye snapped open, staring at the burned wooden ceiling, he turned his head and saw the raven headed espada, Ulquiorra he thought his name was; helping that twisted bastard. The two had been talking in hushed voices and turned quickly to look at him. His fierce auburn gaze locked with a worried golden one as the two new mates sized each other up, Szayel he thought looked as though he might cry, it would serve the conceited asshole right. He hated the man for many reasons, for beating him so easily, for not killing him, for knowing how good he was; but most of all Renji was upset with himself. If he was honest in his heart he knew that Szayel had him bested, and not even in hand to hand combat; it was because of Renji’s own weakness in long range fighting that the bastard had defeated him and he knew it. He hated admitting his own weakness, but he figured he really wasn’t admitting defeat so much as recognizing he needed to get stronger.

“Want to tell me what the fuck that was about Granz?” He said roughly, directly addressing the espada.

Szayel awkwardly cleared his throat “I believe your zanpaktou told me the same as mine, regarding our…new condition.” Renji humpf’d at that and ran a hand through his crimson hair.

“Yea, he said something about our worlds merging and becoming mates” he hoped he sounded nonchalant, he certainly didn’t feel it.

“Yes, mine said the same.”

“So now our inner worlds are merged I don’t get why Zabimaru acted like it was such a big deal.” He saw Szayel stiffen and it looked as though Ulquiorra was about to say something when he thought he glimpsed Szayel squeeze the other man’s arm.

“Precisely, it shouldn’t be a big deal; which is exactly why I am going to leave.”

 

* * *

 

The wind whipped his stringy black hair around violently; then again everything about him was violent. His whole stance screamed danger and anything with half a brain had stayed far away from him. Towering over most any human at six feet six inches, his broad shoulders squared and green eye scrutinizing the area he rested a hand on his sword. He had been restless and itching for a good fight, he had headed this way because he thought that he had felt a very faint but strong energy and hadn’t been disappointed. He knew he should head toward the energy and be friendly but part of him simply wanted to fight, and then he recognized the energy and grinned showing all of his teeth savagely. Oh yes, this would be a good fight.


	19. It's always abnormal with Nnoitra

 Given that Grimmjow and Byakuya were curled up unconscious in his bed Starrk had actually gotten the idea to repair the house, mainly so that this sort of thing wouldn't occur again. The two bedrooms were enough for him and Nnoitra, but if Grimmjow and Byakuya continued their current course of intimacy the stoic man most certainly would prefer it be taken to the bedroom. Which is partly why he decided to look for materials to build them one, he knew if they could repair the house they could have a dining area and probably divide the living room into bedrooms as they had already converted half the kitchen to be the living area. He scratched his goatee and considered how he would do this, and all of the things he needed; satisfied that Nnoitra would look after the two sleeping men he began his scouting mission for supplies. It turned out that leaving the bothersome man behind would have some very real consequences that Starrk was ill prepared for.

Nnoitra was happy as could be about this, not that Starrk was tiresome, in fact he rarely did much being the espada of sloth, laziness, whatever you wanted to call it. No, Nnoitra was enjoying a long shower and prancing around naked, which he was prone to do alone much to his former fraccion’s dismay, Tesra he remembered fondly had always averted his eyes and insisted master Nnoitra needed proper garments. What he wouldn’t give to see that sandy haired runt again, maybe he wouldn’t take him for granted if he had a second chance with him. He dug into the fridge for some food, his stomach was rumbling and giving him no peace, bending his lean frame over he continued his search; until the door crashed in.

Kenpachi was ready to fight so his surprise was quite evident when he busted in the door to find a naked man in the kitchen. It was the espada he had felt, and it seemed the two others were not present or active as their energy remained as of one in deep sleep. That was fine for him, this one would do, he leered at the man and grinned showing his teeth. He remembered this one, Nnoitra, the tall seven foot espada who was perhaps as thick as one of his biceps was wily, and using the fact he was so terribly slender to wiggle out of his grasp before he could deliver the killing blow. He respected this fighter, who used everything at his disposal to his advantage, but right now the man was naked and his sword far away.

“Get your sword Nnoitra” he growled “we’re gonna have some fun.” Not even bothering to put clothes on the man picked up his sword, Santa Theresa. Kenpachi’s green eye took in the odd but pleasing form as he felt a jump in his groin. Nnoitra, like him, only viewed the world with one eye; the difference being he actually had two whereas his raven haired counterpart did not. Nnoitra’s left eye was his hollow hole with a jawbone looking mask in place around in, his pin straight black hair hanging below his shoulder, his body was lean and well muscled with several rippling scars moving as he readied his stance. Kenpachi slowly raked him over with an appreciative gaze as he lingered slightly on what hung between the man’s legs, black curls surrounded the thick member which was as lengthy as its owner was tall. Smirking he rushed the man, the sound of metal meeting his ears, the thrum of their swords impact shaking his hands. This is what he wanted, no what he lived for; in this feral world where only the strongest survived. Their blades rang true and soon enough each man had several wounds, blood flowing freely, slick down their hands.

“What is it you want beast?” Nnoitra asked him brusquely.

“A good fight and I knew you would give it!” He roared with pleasure as he saw Nnoitra’s toothy grin spread, he knew the man lived for combat as he did and was pleased to find that he was still alive and in good shape. He watched as Nnoitra drew his sword upward to parry his blows, his muscles contracting underneath his skin causing it to ripple and dance. The thin man was strong there was no doubt about that as he pushed back Kenpachi slowly, glancing around he proposed something to the brute, because despite fighting Kenpachi he still feared the wrath of the now domesticated Starrk.

“Can we take this outside? Starrk will have both our asses if we mess up the house.” Kenpachi snorted, the primera was a housewife was he? All the same he would prefer not to piss off the strongest espada who he had a very good feeling, would easily best him. Grunting his assent he flash stepped outside, closely followed by a still nude Nnoitra. As the battle raged blood began to paint the dirt outside as both men stood back, panting. Kenpachi however, had the upper hand as he still wore his eye patch, his trump card that the raven haired man didn’t know about. He was going to dominate this fight in every way.

“Hey espada” he called across the space that separated them “why don’t you just give up and admit that you’re my bitch?”

The violet eye flashed angrily “I will not. I am no one’s bitch!” He flung himself at Kenpachi who laughed in delight as he ripped off his eye patch exposing his crushing spiritual pressure. Stunned Nnoitra took a step back before crumpling to the ground gasping for air.

“Your mine espada!” Kenpachi shouted gleefully as he barreled toward the man, Nnoitra shut his eyes ready for the death blow. Only it never came, ne found himself eating pavement instead as two fingers were thrust inside his rear. He shouted in defiance but found that he was unable to move, pinned beneath the yellow glow of the man’s crushing reaitsu.

“I told ya, give up an be my bitch” he growled low in Nnoitra’s ear, sending shivers up his spine. The fingers inside him worked mercilessly, stretching and scissoring deep inside him, he bit back a moan as he felt those rough, blood stained fingers hit something in him. Kenpachi’s other hand was pressing down on him in the middle of his back, forcing him face down on his stomach. He growled in warning, once he got up this man would pay for the invasion of his body, he grit his teeth in defiance as he felt another wave of pleasure, then the assault abruptly stopped and he heard the sound of Kenpachi spitting, oh hell no. He squirmed and wiggled, trying desperately to get loose but to no avail, the large man already knew his tricks. He grunted as his lean body was impaled suddenly and Kenpachi stilled.

“Fuck espada, you are so tight!” His voice sounded strained and tight as he gripped both Nnoitra’s hips roughly. Nnoitra knew there was no escaping this, and found that suddenly he didn’t want to. His formerly limp member now hung proudly between his legs, begging for attention and his balls felt heavy. He shifted his hips a little and felt the giant man began to thrust into him, it was not gentle thrusts but rough, needy and demanding. Kenpachi was a wild, violent lover, he snaked a hand to Nnoitra’s crotch and squeezed his balls, mingling the pleasure with pain.

Kenpachi groaned as he entered the body beneath him, this man could fight and that was fucking sexy as hell to him and he wanted to mark him, to possess him against all reason. Quickly preparing him for what was to come he entered him, stilling only because the tight heat was enough to make him cum on the spot. After a few moments the smaller man thrust his hips back, demanding it continue. He smirked, so he did want it; he acquiesced and set a rhythm that was only a heartbeat short of flash step. His vision began to swim and suddenly he started feeling weird, anger, rage and lust were no strangers to him but the degree he was experiencing them was. He shook his head as he continued his breakneck pace, he noticed his hands were trembling and looking down saw Nnoitra’s hands were shaking with pain as they scraped against the cement and were becoming quite bloody. Trying something out he pummeled the man harder and felt the pain sharpen and his hands shake more, with a moan he laid a hard slap on the man’s ass, leaving a red stinging mark. He felt, rather than saw Nnoitra tense in reaction as he let out a yelp. Why was he feeling what the espada was? Not through he roughly grabbed a fistful of the raven mane and yanked harshly, surprised when his head was thrown back and he felt blood in his mouth from where he bit his tongue.  Something was going wrong and his logical mind knew it but paid no heed, he was rutting and his eyes glazed over an unspoken instinct slowly took him.

Nnoitra was shocked when waves of pleasure began to hit him despite the pain he was experiencing. He was rocking on his shaking hands and knees with pleasure when he felt a hard smack on his backside; he yelped in shock and felt the man above him still. The smack was quickly followed by a hard yank of his hair, his jaw snapped and he felt his teeth pierce his tongue, tasting the tang of blood in his mouth; he somehow felt surprised.  Before he could blink an eye he found himself in the house and on the floor with the beast of a man atop him, his thrusting still eager and hard. Nnoitra let his head drop to the floor as he saw the glazed look in the man’s eyes, knowing that his mind was somewhere else. What he didn’t realize is that he had the same look in his violet eye as he wrapped his legs around Kenpachi’s generous waist and clawed his back sending rivulets of blood streaming down. He felt like he was going to explode and began to thrash as he spiraled toward his peak, his pleasure felt more intense than anything he had ever experienced. He moaned as he heard Kenpachi growl low in his throat and felt the pulse of his cock sending streams of hot fluid into him, at the same moment he reached his own climax, shooting the thick fluid onto his and Kenpachi’s chest while a low moan ripped from his throat. Still inside him he felt Kenpachi lean over and lightly nuzzle his neck, nipping it soundly the giant drew a bead of blood from his flesh and lapped at it. Nnoitra was content to relax for a moment as he felt a heavy degree of satiation overtake him, he looked to where their bodies were still joined and slowly made to wiggle out from under the larger man.

“Not yet espada” he grumbled, his head still resting on a bony shoulder.

“If you’re going to fuck me at least know my name” he said stiffly.

He heard a low chuckle “ok, Nnoitra not yet. I’m comfortable.”

“Well, I’m not. And that was weird.”

“What? Because it was so good?” The brute picked his head up and regarded him thoughtfully with one green eye.

“No, it wasn’t normal” Nnoitra stated quietly as he realized what that had been. Kenpachi had taken him by force, dominating him, and had marked him on the neck and taken his blood. It was a form of mating, but it was also something different, something he had only heard in whispered conversations.

“What was it then?” Kenpachi rolled off him, and propped himself up on an elbow. He made a disgusted face at the sound of Kenpachi’s wet member slapping against his thigh, the pink trail of mingled blood and cum streaking his pale leg.

“I’m not sure, but I think you just imprinted with me Zaraki Kenpachi” he half whispered, the fear and terror evident in his voice. The large man stilled as the thought, while he didn’t know what it meant if it scared this blood thirsty espada he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

  **Ken and Nnoi crack me up, and continue to as the story progresses. Ha. Leave me some reviews please and thank you for reading.**


	20. Truth and consequences

Those two were at it again; he could sense the twining of their reiatsu. Kasai had told him of Tatsuki’s little secret and he had to admit he wasn’t sure he approved; his hollow wasn’t exactly daddy material. Then again Kasai wasn’t “his” anymore, he had become a full fledged being, yet he had told Ichigo he would be able to fuse with him again in only the most dire of circumstances. He was relieved that it had been Kasai and not actually him who had been drawn to Tatsuki, not that there was anything wrong with her. Ichigo recognized her beauty and loved her as a friend but he was drawn to members of his own sex, males; strong, powerful and beautiful males. Renji fascinated him with his exotic beauty, Byakuya with his stoic grace, Grimmjow with his wild fury; yes Seireitei had been nothing but eye candy to him. The breeze ruffled his hair as he turned picking up on the energy of someone nearby, someone very strong. His chocolate colored eyes narrowed as he realized who it was, knowing his two companions would be safe he quickly flash stepped to where the man was.

 

* * *

 

Starrk had been having minimal luck on his quest, something that irritated him. The houses were either burned or destroyed beyond repair, he had managed to find a few that would suffice and had made a mental note of where they were. Using sonido he was able to travel faster and was now miles from the house with hardly anything to show for it, rolling his shoulders to work the stiffness out he stilled as a sudden burst of rather angry reiatsu made itself known to him.

 _So he did survive…_ he thought feeling the vibrant teen zero in on his location.

Ichigo skidded to a stop, not surprised to find Starrk lazing in the sun.

“I was waiting for you” he said, pushing himself up on his elbows, regarding the teen with hooded eyes.

“Why did you live?” He asked annoyed, he could handle most espada but not this one. He didn’t want any problems in the future and by the fact Starrk was alive meant he may have some.

“Let me ask you why you lived? Was it not myself and several others who secured your freedom?” His tone was stern but not unkind as he eased himself up and slowly walked toward Ichigo.

“Fine, I may owe you. What is it you want?”

“Me?” He raised an eyebrow “You came me boy.”

“Only because I felt you. I don’t want any trouble, I want to be left alone.”

“As do we, however, I know there are other’s with you. One who is a human and one who feels like you yet isn’t.”

“I don’t have to explain to you espada.” He spat out. Starrk waved his hand dismissing it.

“No you don’t, but I was going to say that we should join up. Seven is better than three.” Ichigo’s eyes went wide.

“There are four of you?! I’m not walking into a den of four espada who probably want to kill me!” his outburst was met with a small smile and kind eyes.

“We won’t harm you or your companions. And not all of us are espada, there is a shinigami whom Grimmjow has taken as his lover among us.”

“Grimmjow’s alive?” Starrk nodded the affirmative and raked a hand through his unruly locks.

“He, myself and Nnoitra have found a house, it is in shambles but we want to repair it. Having Grimmjow and Byakuya sharing my bed is getting bothersome.” He momentarily enjoyed the young man’s face turning red as he grasped the name he had just said.

“Byakuya?!!!” Ichigo’s face was a pretty shade of red. Byakuya was Grimmjow’s lover?! What in the fresh hell was going on? His eyes blazing he sized up Starrk.

“What are you playing at?”

“I am not” he said, obviously bored with the conversation “playing at anything. If you wish to see Byakuya come with me, and please bring the other two. You are welcome to stay with us, it only makes sense.” Ichigo thought for a moment, the espada had a point and Kasai was more than likely stronger than Starrk if push came to shove, and they did need to stick together. He knew Starrk and Nnoitra had semi-repented at the last moment along with Ulquiorra and had let him go after witnessing the torture of Uryu.

“Fine” he ground out “but I want your word we won’t be harmed.”

“You have my word, we will not harm you. We have more important things to consider than our differences Ichigo.”

“Like what?”

“Survival, and in this case we all need to help each other.” He couldn’t argue with the espada’s words, and for what he knew of Starrk was that he was probably the smartest espada when it came to common sense. Just this once, he vowed inwardly, would he agree with the stoic man.

* * *

 

He was panting and gasping for breath, out running Ulquiorra was no small feat and if he had time to relax one he would have been proud of. The dark headed espada had forgotten one important thing about him, he could mask his reiatsu completely thus allowing him to hide once he put enough distance between them. He knew that the red headed monkey would be just fine without him; after all in mating it was the beta who was more in need of the alpha than vice versa. He leaned back against the rock he propped himself up with. He was so tired he couldn’t even sleep, it seemed as though no one could help him for he had brought this upon himself. He curled his knees to his chest and slowly entered his inner world.

“To what do we owe the pleasure?” The biting voice of Forincaras said almost instantly as he appeared in the lobby of a sterile hospital. Looking out the door he saw the jungle was still threatening to take over.

“I left” he said simply. It had the wanted effect as the zanpaktou spirit began to splutter in outrage.

“You can’t leave him you fool!” Szayel just shrugged.

“Why not? I am the beta and he the alpha, I will be the only one to face repercussions. It’s nothing I haven’t done before.” And that much was true in a way. As a beta he went into heat and would look for an alpha to mate with, but because he had decided he did not want children he instead had kept himself under lock and key until the urges went away. It drove him slightly mad to do this as the urge to mate was unbearable, his body sending out pheromones that every alpha within 100 miles could probably smell, and the steady constant nagging of lust in his body that would only be released when the seed of an alpha filled him or until he outlasted his heat. He had always done the latter, and during that time he could never get relief, no matter how many times he literally took the matter in his own hands.

“This is not like other times!” The spirit hissed, and a white nue appeared beside him tail slowly winding up the spirit’s leg seductively. Szayel’s golden eyes widened as he saw the nue step closer to his zanpaktou.

“Then what is it? Since you know so much but aren’t imparting anything to me.” His tone clipped he peered down his glasses at the pair. It was the monkey/snake nue that responded, significantly more patient sounding than his own spirit; but that was probably because its wielder was a lesser life form.

“You have imprinted on one another, you are bound now in body and spirit. One cannot be without the other.”

* * *

 

It was hours later before he left his inner world after much discussion with his and Renji’s zanpaktou, and he could honestly say he was in shock. His eyes fluttered open and he found his body had cramped up considerably and judging by the sun he would say it was around noon. Finally he was tired enough to go to sleep, crawling underneath an overhanging rock he closed his eyes, hoping when he woke up he would be able to process the information imparted to him.

Meanwhile Renji had just returned from a visit to his inner world, much to the relief of the jade eyed espada. Ulquiorra wouldn’t admit it to anyone save for himself, but he was worried about both Szayel and Renji; his practical mind knew that to survive they needed to band together despite past transgressions. Szayel and Renji he had noted were not of the same mind, then again they were trash and that was what he had expected of trash, cocking his head he watched the red head’s eyes flutter open gently, almost peacefully. The moment passed as quickly as it came and Renji was back to his oafish self, rolling his eyes the raven haired espada sat down cross legged next to him quietly, waiting for him to speak.

“Fucking Zabimaru, cryptic as always” he scratched the back of his neck “he said we need to find pinky, and quickly.”

“Did he not say why?” Ulquiorra inquired evenly, he didn’t like the sound of finding the scientist quickly.

“He did and didn’t. He said his pain will become mine soon, and if one dies so does the other.” Ulquiorra’s jaw dropped, he knew of this…It hadn’t happened in hundreds of years and yet, here it was. No, if this was the case Renji and Szayel were doomed unless they could manage to find the pink haired man.

“Catchin flies espada?” Renji cocked his head piercing Ulquiorra’s eyes with an intense crimson gaze.

“If that is what your zanpaktou said to you, the situation is dire and we must find Szayel immediately.” Renji’s eyes went wide at the shakiness of Ulquiorra’s voice, for all the adjectives he would use to describe the espada nervous and scared were two that would never have crossed his mind. He swallowed audibly and received a grave look from his companion.

“When do we start?”

“Now, but it’s going to be hard.”

“Why? Can’t we just follow his reiatsu?”

“Normally yes, but Szayel is a master at hiding his. Even more so if he doesn’t want to be found.”

“I still don’t see whats so dire? It’s not unlike Zabimaru to fuck with me.”

“He wasn’t” Ulquiorra said eyeing him disapprovingly “Szayel ran off, and I tried to follow but he hid himself too well. I am wondering what part of if one dies so does the other that your insignificant grey matter you call a brain does not understand?” He snorted angrily, poor Szayel, mated to the stupidest shinigami that had ever graced the Seireitei. He watched as realization washed over the man’s features, eyes widening and blinking rapidly as he began to sweat.

“Shit, we gotta go get that pink haired bastard NOW!”

 


	21. Where to find the rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is much much longer, however I am primarily using fanfiction.net to publish it. If you want to find out what is happening to everyone head over there and search for me Scarlotte O' Hara the story has the same title. Currently it has 56 chapters.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

This story is much much longer, however I am primarily using fanfiction.net to publish it. If you want to find out what is happening to everyone head over there and search for me Scarlotte O' Hara the story has the same title. Currently it has 56 chapters.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
